


Reprise

by rogue53



Series: The Tokyo Years [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-consensual/consenual m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue53/pseuds/rogue53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshin and his friends take a vacation, but not all is as it seems, and things can go out of control through no fault of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

Chapter One: It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

Dragging footsteps. Hoarse breathing. If it hadn’t been the middle of the night and pouring rain, someone would have noticed and done something about the whole situation. As it was, the man had managed to avoid all the police patrols currently out searching, as well as the others, the ones that wanted him dead. Instinctively, he had worked his way back from the warehouse district but now he wasn’t sure where to go next. Landmarks seemed to have changed and he was confused. But slowly, he began to move again.

***

‘Kenshin, we’ve received an invitation to go to Kyoto. Misao wants us to come and visit and see all the sights that we missed before. What do you think? We haven’t had a real vacation for awhile and I’m between classes at the moment.’ Kaoru beamed at the rurouni who sat back on his heels by the laundry bucket.

‘That sounds like a good thing to do, Kaoru-dono. Let me ask Sano when he gets back tonight and see if he’s agreeable. It would be nice to see all our friends in Kyoto, that it would.’ Kenshin smiled gently back at the girl, thinking how much easier life was since he and Sano had been accepted as a couple. Only his immediate friends/family actually knew about it, but not having to hide his feeling anymore was quite a relief.

‘All right, and I’ll see about getting tickets for the train! This will be so much fun!’ Kaoru walked away, calling for Yahiko to come and practice, not that he hadn’t gotten better since the Shishio incident.

Kenshin smiled quietly to himself, a train ride for Kaoru was exciting; he would wait to tell Sano that part, like just before they got on!

Kenshin finished the laundry, and by late afternoon, the dojo was clean and drowsing in the afternoon heat.

Everyone except Kenshin was out on errands and he was just sitting and relaxing, enjoying the peace and quiet of the dojo.

Suddenly, he looked up at the open dojo gate, his eyes narrowed.

‘Come on in, Saitou. No need to skulk around outside. I’m alone, as I’m sure you know.’ 

The tall secret policeman smirked as he walked through the gate. ‘Yes, I know. That’s why I came now. I have some information that you might be interested to hear.’

Kenshin just sat and looked at him, not allowing any expression to cross his face.

‘Why would any information you have interest me? We are living a peaceful life now, that we are.’ Implicit in his tone was, “and we’d like it to stay that way.”

Saitou looked calmly down at Kenshin. ‘Yes, but the Secret Police gather all sorts of data from many different sources. Does the name Yukishiro Enishi mean anything to you, Battousai?’

Kenshin’s eyes widened a bit as he slowly lowered his head so that his bangs hung over them, shielding him from the older man.

‘Hai.’

***

The man paused, leaning against the wall of an alley. He had a vague recollection of this place but felt that he should avoid it, to keep the people there uninvolved. He knew there was another, older connection in this city, if he could only find his direction.

Slowly, halting steps began to move away and were soon lost in the rain.


	2. Lost and Alone

He had slowly made his way into the more quiet neighborhoods, and was sure that he was close to his goal. But which house did he need? Standing quietly in the shadows, his clothes getting heavier as it rained harder, he watched as various men in blue came and went from one particular house. Could that be the place?

***

‘It’s good to see everyone, that it is. And I see that the entire Aoiya has been rebuilt now, including the garden.’ Kenshin looked around and smiled quietly.

‘Himura, Kaoru, everyone, come in, come in! It’s good to see you! Misao is out at the moment but will be back in a little while. Shiro will take you to your rooms and then we’ll meet downstairs.’ The old man grinned and laughed loudly. ‘I’ve made plans!’

Shiro quickly showed the group to their rooms and soon everyone was back downstairs, laughing and catching up on how each had been since they had last seen each other.

That evening, Misao dragged Kaoru out into the garden for a private chat.

‘How are you doing, Kaoru? Are Sano and Kenshin still…?’ Misao looked at her gravely.

‘I’m fine. And yes, they are. But… Kenshin is so much happier since they told us and stopped sneaking around. He even sleeps most nights now without having the nightmares he used to have. As I said when we were here before, as long as he’s happy, I’m happy.’ Kaoru looked back at the other girl. ‘And you, Misao?’

‘Yes, well, I’m moving on also. Aoshi is much better than he used to be, with spending so much time at the temple but…’ she shrugged and smiled wryly. ‘Like you said, as long as he’s happy, then so am I. But enough of this gloomy talk, let’s go back in and join the party!’

The two girls grinned at each other and returned to the party.

***

Yes, the one person he was looking for had just come out onto the porch of the house to give orders to several men. He didn’t look quite right, but looking down at his own clothes, neither did he. Now if the people would just go away for awhile so that he could have the chance to get into the house without being seen. He knew he hadn’t been followed but whole parts of his memory were missing or scrambled, making him confused.


	3. It's a Long Road to Freedom

***

Saitou stood and watched the Battousai for a moment. ‘I thought you would recognize the name. He is the brother of your late wife, isn’t he?’

Kenshin didn’t look up but finally sighed and said, ‘Aa. Sit down, Saitou, looming over me is a waste of time, that it is.’

One corner of Saitou’s mouth quirked up, but he took his sword out of his belt and sat down.

‘So, do any of the others here know that I made it out of Shishio’s fortress alive?’ There had been a slight pause before the “others”, but Kenshin had caught and then ignored it.

Kenshin looked up. ‘No, I didn’t know if you wanted anyone to know after I saw you in Yokohama. You kept to the shadows during that time and when we came back to Tokyo, so…’ he shrugged. ‘I suppose I thought that if you wanted anyone to know, you would have shown yourself openly.’

‘Hn. Back to the matter which brought me here. It would seem that Yukishiro has put together a consortium and is moving into several areas of Japan. We hadn’t gotten any hard evidence but we know he’s involved in arms dealing and maybe drugs. But he’s also an information broker.’ Kenshin had gone back to looking down at his feet. 

‘And some of the information is about me, correct?’

‘Hn.’

Silence reigned briefly as both men sat and watched as the sun started its downward trek.

‘Where is he currently based? Or is that top secret?’ Kenshin looked up at Saitou and waited patiently for him to answer.

‘He has several bases but at the moment, he is in Yokohama, as far as we know. We’re not sure if he knows you’re here but…’

‘Better to be safe than sorry.’ Kenshin glanced around the dojo and then said, ‘We plan on going to Kyoto for a short vacation. If you could keep me appraised of the situation?’

Saitou looked over at him and said, ‘Aren’t you worried about the rest of your little group?’

‘No, they are quite capable of taking care of themselves. Besides, as long as I’m forewarned…’ Kenshin looked over at the dojo gate. ‘If you don’t want anyone to know you’re alive, you’ll have to leave soon. Everyone will be returning and I should be getting dinner ready.’

Kenshin stood and stared Saitou straight in the eyes, not saying another word. Both men knew what was not being said, but were not willing to break the fragile truce they had between them.

‘I take it you will be at the Aoiya?’ Saitou picked up his sword and prepared to leave.

‘Aa. I will also be visiting my master but otherwise…’ Kenshin shrugged. ‘Is there anyone in Kyoto we could contact if there are any problems?’

‘Chou is still based there. He will know how to get in touch with me. Try and keep out of trouble while you’re there, Battousai.’ Saitou smirked and started walking toward the gate. ‘We don’t think he has a presence in Kyoto as of yet but you never knew.’

Kenshin watched as Saitou exited the dojo. It had been so peaceful the last few weeks. He supposed that it only followed that someone would have to pop up and disturb their peace. He sighed and went to fix dinner. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the first few chapters bounce back and forth. 
> 
> And they're all short. It's the way I wrote back then and I'm not changing it now.


	4. Into Every Life...

It had calmed down at the house he stood across from. It had gotten busier briefly but all the men had finally left, oblivious to the man standing in the shadows, and now no one was standing around waiting for orders.

Unfortunately, now his body was weaker and even looking across to the house made him tired. But slowly, painfully, he started to move across the road toward the front door, staying in the shadows as much as possible.

***

Dinner had been eaten and their plans had been discussed with great enthusiasm, especially by Sano and Yahiko. Kenshin had tried to be cheerful and participate but knew that Sano in particular knew something was wrong. At least he knew that he would wait until they were alone later to ask any question.

After the dishes were done and everyone had gone to bed, Sano looked at his lover and said simply, ‘Give.’

Kenshin had to laugh, but became sober quickly. ‘I had a visit from a representative of the Secret Police today. It would seem that Yukishiro Enishi has become a criminal presence in Japan.’

‘He’s looking for you, ne? Should we be worried?’

Kenshin shrugged. ‘At the moment, no. But he knows that I’m still alive.’

Sano sighed and held his older lover a little tighter. ‘Oh well, we’ve had it quiet for awhile.’ He looked down at Kenshin who was laughing quietly. ‘What’s so funny?’

‘Nothing, it’s just that I had thought pretty much the same thing earlier. But we should be fine; I don’t want to worry Kaoru-dono with this unless I absolutely have to. When we go to Kyoto, I’ll let Aoshi know and that way we’ll know if anything is going on. Otherwise,’ Kenshin smiled up at his lover,’ I’m not going to worry about it all that much, that I’m not.’

Sano smiled back and then kissed him. ‘Hmmm, not when there are other more enjoyable things to do!’ as he rolled him over so that he could kiss him some more. ‘Like this!’

Kenshin giggled and then gasped as his lover kissed down his neck, over his shoulders and onto his chest. ‘Sano, yes…’

***

That night at the Aoiya, the group planned for some sight seeing along with a big party and Kenshin kept an eye out for the opportunity to speak privately with Aoshi.

‘Aoshi, a moment, please.’ Kenshin had waited until the party was winding down and most everyone had gone to bed.

‘Yes.’ Aoshi looked down at the smaller man. ‘There is something you need?’

‘No, just to let you know that there is a situation that I could be involved in.’ Kenshin and Aoshi walked slowly upstairs, discussing everything that Kenshin knew about Yukishiro.

‘I will put the word out. But if he’s not yet in Kyoto, maybe a few choice words will keep it that way.’

‘That would be good, that it would. We can talk more if anything changes.’ Kenshin smiled and slipped into his room where a sleeping Sano snored. ‘Goodnight, Aoshi. And thank you.’

‘Goodnight, Kenshin. And no thanks are needed.’

***

The man stood outside house, still in the shadows. He had gotten this far, but now his vision was fading in and out. He wasn’t sure that even knocking on the door was a possibility, let alone stepping up onto the porch. What had started out as shivering was now a steady shaking due to his wet clothes and a steady trickle of blood down his back. Plus, he didn’t seem to be able to take deep breaths without coughing.

All of a sudden, the door slid open and a tall thin man stood there, looking into the night.

‘Come on in, Battousai. I thought that sooner or later you would show up.’ Amber eyes gazed out at him, almost causing the man to back up a step. ‘Battousai?’

Saitou had felt the Battousai’s presence outside his house and had been surprised when he hadn’t knocked on the door or otherwise made an effort to announce himself. And now he wondered if there was more of a problem than anticipated.

The man slowly moved toward the porch, watching the Shinsengumi carefully. But he knew that there would be shelter here, and more protection then the other place could give him.

‘You do know that you’ve been missing for five days now, don’t you?’ Saitou’s eyes had widened and then narrowed as the smaller man moved into the light. ‘Your friends at the Aoiya are very unhappy with you, Battousai.’


	5. When You're Down and Out

‘So, do you want to come in, Battousai, or are you going to stand out there the rest of the night?’ Saitou slowly moved out of the doorway and stepped sideways on the porch, giving the Battousai enough room to come up onto the porch without feeling crowded. 

For it was the Battousai he was looking at, golden eyes gazing at him from out of a semi-dazed expression.

‘Come on up, Battousai. Let me get some dry clothes and warm food for you.’ Saitou kept his voice low and easy as he watched the smaller man finally take the step up onto the porch. He would have tried to help, but felt that the Battousai would take any move on his part the wrong way. He watched as the Battousai stood on the porch, breathing shallowly and shaking from the cold rain and blood loss. ‘Just a little farther into the house, then you can get fixed up and more comfortable.’

The Battousai’s eyes narrowed briefly and then he slowly moved toward the door of the house. The warmth coming out of the door caused him to stagger and put a hand on the door frame to catch his balance, a soft groan coming from his lips as he pulled the muscles in his chest.

‘Hn, have a broken rib or two, Battousai? Well, that can be fixed, too.’

Finally, the two were in the house, although the Battousai stood against one wall and didn’t move even when Saitou disappeared down the hall into another room.

Saitou quickly wrote a note to the Aoiya, telling Shinomori to come and bring only Sagara with him. He also wrote a note to Hiko Seijourou who was staying at an inn at the edge of town, waiting for word on his baka deshi.

***

‘I’m glad that everyone is having such a good time, that I am. But tomorrow I’m going to go up and see my master. There are a couple of questions that I need to ask him.’ Kenshin smiled around the table and then shook his head at Sano. ‘No, you stay here, I’ll only be gone a day or two, at the most. Stay here and enjoy yourself.’

Sano frowned at Kenshin and then grinned weakly over at him. ‘Well, just remember, no wandering off too far, OK?’

Everyone laughed, but there had been a bit of strain in Sano’s voice. This was of course Kyoto and it had been here that he had almost lost Kenshin. The memories were still a little too close to be entirely comfortable.

****

‘Sano, hanging over Kenshin’s bed every day isn’t doing you or him any good. I want you to go take a bath and get a decent meal. Then maybe I’ll let you back in here.’ Megumi looked at him and sighed. ‘He’s getting better, Sano. But if you collapse, how will that help him? Go eat and bathe and then I’ll check your hand.’

Sano looked down at the still unconscious Kenshin and chewed his lower lip. ‘Are you sure? He hasn’t changed much since we got back from Shishio’s fortress.’ He looked up at Megumi. ‘I can’t lose him now, not along with…’ He jerked his gaze back down to Kenshin.

Megumi sighed. ‘I wondered when you would finally admit it. Silly boy, trust me. He’ll still be here when you get back.’

Hauling Sano to his feet, she shoved the now blushing boy out the door. ‘Go.’

Sano went downstairs and into the Aoiya’s dining room.

‘Hey, Sano! Come eat lunch with us! Glad you’ve finally come out of your funk!’ Misao yelled as Sano came into the room.

He sighed and then as he was served, picked up the chopsticks left-handed and slowly began to eat. ‘Not like I had a choice, Megumi kicked me out until I ate and took a bath. Bossy fox lady.’

‘Hey, I guess that means that Himura is getting better, ne? Otherwise, she wouldn’t have made you leave.’ Misao laughed and slapped him on his back.

Kaoru looked over at Sano, her eyes narrowed a bit. ‘Sano, Megumi didn’t say that Kenshin was worse or anything, did she?’

‘No, but he’s not really getting any better yet, either.’ Sano abruptly got up and started out of the room. ‘I’m going to bathe and then go back up. I’m not staying away too long.’

Kaoru waited until Sano was gone and then followed him to the bathing room. There she waited until she heard him get into the bath.

‘Sano, can I ask you something?’ Kaoru slid the door open just enough to peek into the room.

‘Kaoru! What are you doing! Get out! Shut the door!’

‘Just stop it, Sano. You haven’t been out of Kenshin’s room for more than five minutes at a time since you guys got back. You want to tell me what’s going on?’ Kaoru sat down, her back to the wall by the door.

There was dead silence from inside the room.

‘Come on, Sanosuke. No one’s going to be mad. We all love Kenshin, but… I think you’re a little more serious about it then the rest of us are. Am I right?’

There was a choked sob from inside the room. ‘I can’t lose him, I just can’t. I’m sorry, Kaoru, but yes, I really love him, a lot. And it’s killing me that he’s not waking up!’

Kaoru took a deep breath and then said quietly, ‘Well, get done with your bath and go back up to him.’ She got up, shut the door and went back to serving in the dining room, her head held high.

Sano sighed, wiped his face, got out of the bath, dressed in the clean clothes Megumi had left for him and went back upstairs to Kenshin.

As he walked into the room, he saw Megumi leaning over him. ‘Is he OK?! Megumi, what’s wrong!?’ Sano hurried over and then realized that for the first time in almost a month, Kenshin was awake.

‘Oh Kami, Kenshin! You’re awake!’ Sano knelt down beside the futon, not even seeing Megumi leave the room. ‘Don’t you ever pull this kind of stunt again, damn you!’ Sano was almost crying as he touched Kenshin’s face gently.

‘Sano…’ Kenshin’s voice was low and strained. ‘Sano…’ His hand weakly found and grasped Sano’s and with a satisfied smile, he drifted back into a healing sleep.

****


	6. If a Body Meets a Body

***

Kenshin started walking, enjoying the day and the nice weather Kyoto was currently having. He didn’t notice the boy who was staying ahead of him nor the woman who was chatting with another on a corner. And when he turned that corner, he was certainly not expecting the piece of wood which hit him on the side of the head, knocking him out and onto the ground.

***  
Saitou came out of his study and stood frowning over at the Battousai. He had not moved from his position although his eyes were now half closed. Saitou went outside and whistled softly.

‘Yeah, Boss?’ Chou stepped out of the shadows. ‘How’s he doin’?’

‘Take these two notes to the appropriate places and then bring the police doctor back with you.’ Saitou handed the notes to him. ‘And, Chou…’

‘Yeah, Boss?’

‘Hurry.’

‘Yeah, and keep ma mouth shut, too, right?’

‘Go.’

Saitou stood quietly, listening for any sounds which were out of place, then turned to go back into his house, wondering how he was going to get the Battousai out of his wet clothes.

When he entered the room his uninvited guest was in, he was not surprised to see that he had slipped down the wall and was sitting down. What he was surprised to see was that the gold in his eyes was now more of the violet of Himura Kenshin, instead.

‘So, coming back to us, Himura?’ Saitou spoke softly, waiting to see what would happen when he spoke.

Kenshin blinked, trying to make his eyes focus. It was like trying to see under water, everything was wavy and distorted. And now someone was speaking to him. Fragmented memories pulled at him, told him to beware, that he had been… somewhere… and… someone… had hurt him.

He jerked, eyes flashing briefly to gold, but when nothing happened, slowly returned to violet.

‘So that’s how you avoided my patrols and made it here. Interesting. All right, Kenshin, we need to get you out of those clothes and into something dry and warm.’ Saitou moved slowly over to the smaller man. He noticed a slight blood stain on the wall but didn’t think it was bad enough to worry about. The fact that he was holding onto consciousness by sheer force of will was a miracle. And he had to get him warm and some liquid into him. Dehydration was a distinct possibility.

Saitou had prepared some tea before for himself and now wondered if he could get the Battousai to drink it. “All right, let’s see if you’ll take this and drink it.’ But even as he tried to hand the cup to him, Kenshin was moving, knocking the cup out of his hand, eyes gleaming goldly, until he stopped, his breathing ragged, against the opposite wall.

Saitou raised one eyebrow. ‘That was rude, Battousai. And I suppose that it means you won’t let me get you out of those filthy and wet clothes.’

Kenshin had gone back to his crouched position, eyes violet again but wary. Suddenly, a slight tremor went through his body. The voice speaking to him was familiar. ‘S…Sai…Saitou.’ More seemed to be too much for him to say.

‘Well, it’s good to see that not all of your wits are wandering. How about we get you moving toward the bathing room. You could really use a bath to clean and warm you up.’

Saitou slid open another door and waited to see what the other man would do. ‘Come on, Kenshin, this way.’

Kenshin blinked his eyes slowly several times and finally started to move slowly toward the door. Saitou stayed slightly ahead of him, letting him take his time but slowly and surely leading him to his destination.

They weren’t quite halfway when he heard quiet voices in the room that they had just left.

‘Well, Battousai, it would seem that some of your friends are here already. Rest here for a minute and let me see who it is.’

Much to his surprise, Chou must have taken the note the Hiko first, because he was standing just inside the front door.

‘So, my baka deshi made it here. Where is he?’ Hiko glanced at the other man, noting the wet floor, the blood on the wall and the splattered tea. ‘Well, not being very cooperative, either, I see. How very typical of him.’

‘He was more Battousai than Himura when he got here, although now it’s the other way around. But my immediate concern is getting him out of his wet clothes and into a warm bath.’

‘Ah, well then, I have just the person who can help with that.’ Hiko stepped aside and a slight shadow slid further into the house.

‘Good evening, Saitou-san.’


	7. Déjà vu

Saitou raised one eyebrow. “How did my men miss you, Sword? I didn’t realize that you were here in Kyoto.’

‘Ah, well, shadows are often overlooked. Besides, I was worried.’ Sword stood beside Hiko and Saitou then realized something else. She was pregnant, very pregnant.

‘Do you think it’s a good idea to be here in your condition?’ Saitou gazed over at her, eyes narrowed.

Hiko raised one eyebrow, then grinned. ‘Casting doubts on our abilities, Wolf? But, let’s get on to the main business. Where is my baka deshi?’

‘In the hall. I tried to get him to drink something but…’ He motioned toward the splattered tea. ‘So, I got him moving toward the bathing room, he needs to warm up and get out of his wet clothes. As far as injuries go, I know he has a least a broken rib or two and something on his back is bleeding. And I’m not sure about his memory. He finally recognized me, but I’m not sure “when” he recognized.’

Hiko looked at him. ‘When?’

‘Yes, the way he’s acting is still more Battousai and especially the way he reacted to the patrols makes me think that he’s retreated to an earlier Kyoto, one that we were all in a long time ago.’ Saitou looked down the hall where Kenshin still leaned against the wall. ‘I think that, for the moment, until he begins to react to “now”, that we’ll have to treat him as if he’s still the hitokiri of then.’

The Sword slowly stepped around them both and then started down the hall. ‘Let me deal with this, then.’

Hiko nodded and looked over at Saitou. ‘He’s going to need food and medicine. I told Chou to go for the doctor after he left us. If what you say is true, he won’t recognize anyone from the Aoiya yet anyway.’

Meanwhile, the Sword went slowly down the hall toward Kenshin. ‘Elder Brother, may I help you?’ She stopped just short of where he leaned against the wall. ‘You need to get out of those wet clothes and warmed up, Elder Brother.’

Kenshin slowly turned his head and looked at her, a confused look in his eyes. ‘Little Sister.’

‘Yes, that’s right. Let me help you into the bathing room.’ She took his arm gently and helped him toward the open door. Once inside, she helped him to sit down on a stool by a gently steaming tub of water. ‘All right, Elder Brother, let me take your gi off and get a look at your wounds.’

Kenshin raised his head up and blinked slowly at her. ‘Talk more.’

‘Yes, I do. And at the moment, you talk less.’ The Sword slowly slid his gi off and winced as she looked at his back. It was completely covered with fist-sized bruises from his shoulders to his waist. A trickle of blood from the reopened sword cut on his back didn’t worry her as much as the deep bruising. ‘Kami, someone worked you over, Elder Brother.’ She slowly worked his hakama off, relieved to see that the bruising seemed to go no further. ‘All right, now to get you into the bath. This is going to hurt, so no hitting when we’re lifting you in, ne?’

The Sword stood up and walked over to the door. ‘All right, Hiko, I need you to finish disrobing him and get him into the bath. And I need medicine and bandages, I’m pretty sure that there are broken ribs under the bruising.’

Hiko walked in and said, ‘Yes, I figured you would, Saitou is getting all of it now. Let me get him into the bath.’ He walked over and looked down at his former student. ‘Well, Kenshin, it’s a fine mess you’ve gotten yourself into. Now let me get you into the bath. Don’t you do anything.’

Kenshin had jerked as Hiko started to talk. ‘Sho.’ He looked up and had involuntarily started to rise, grimacing as pulling muscles hurt his back and ribs.

‘No, sit still, baka deshi. I’ll lift you, you don’t need to do anything.’ Hiko gently slid his arms under Kenshin’s legs and around his back. Carefully lifting him, he walked over to the bath where he slid his fundoshi off and then slowly put him in, as he watched to see if anything else was wrong.

Kenshin gasped as the heat penetrated his cold muscles and started to loosen them. He swallowed convulsively, the heat almost making him ill.

‘Relax, Rika is getting you something to help with that. Then we’ll get you ribs wrapped so that you can breathe easier.’ Hiko slowly ran his hand over Kenshin’s back, checking for any noticeable breaks. Kenshin shivered and jerked as Hiko found two breaks. ‘Ok, that looks like the worst of it.’

The Sword came back into the room. ‘Found all the breaks?’

‘Yes, it looks like there are just two major ones, maybe others that are cracked. But nothing that can’t be fixed.’ Hiko smiled reassuringly at her, indicating that nothing other than beating had physically happened to him.

‘Good, now I need him to drink this.’ The Sword knelt beside the tub and gently tipped Kenshin’s face up as he drowsed in the tub. ‘Elder Brother, I need you to drink this…’

Kenshin’s eyes flashed gold and one hand came flashing out of the water and would have knocked the cup out of her hand. Hiko had been prepared and caught his hand before it could connect.

‘Oh no. None of that, baka deshi.’

‘Elder Brother, look at me!’ her eyes gazed deeply into his, then slowly, she raised the cup and took a drink from it. ‘See, I would not give you something that I would not drink myself. You must drink this, you are dehydrated.’

Kenshin watched as she drank again and slowly nodded, his eyes fading back into their normal violet.

‘Good.’ The Sword held the cup and let Kenshin take a couple slow careful sips. ‘Not too fast, it’ll make you sick if you drink too fast.’ Soon he had drunk all of it and his gaze was a bit brighter.

‘Where…’

‘You found your way to Saitou’s. Not sure why, we’ve been waiting at the Aoiya for the last two days for you either to show up or the Police to find you. They started combing the warehouse district yesterday…’ Hiko narrowed his eyes and then said, ‘You got away because that’s where you were, isn’t that right?’ He looked over at Rika and said, ‘I need to talk with Saitou.’

‘Go, I’ve got more drink for him and by the time you two are done, it’ll be time for him to get out.’ She smiled and then looked at Kenshin again. ‘Here, Elder Brother, more broth.’

Kenshin managed to hold the cup this time and started to sip it slowly. ‘Shadow.’

‘Yes, that’s right. But we’ll worry about all of that later. For now, just drink and recover your strength.’

Kenshin slowly drank the cup of broth but refused the next one. Having gotten two cups into him, the Sword smiled and said, ‘Relax, when Hiko comes back in, we’ll get you out and your ribs bandaged.’

A few minutes later, Hiko came back in. ‘The Aoiya party’s almost here. Let me get Kenshin out, you go talk to them. I can bandage his wounds as well as you. I don’t think Sano’s going to take any of this well.’

Kenshin had looked up at his old master as he spoke.

‘Sho.’ He frowned a bit and then looked over at the Sword. ‘How…’

‘Hmm, still not connecting everything. Let me get you out, baka deshi, then later we’ll talk.’

Rika walked out and down the hall. She had also heard the voices coming closer. And Hiko was right, Sano was not going to take any of this well.


	8. Friends, I Will Remember You

The Sword stood in the doorway. Saitou was talking to an older man, and then motioned him toward the back of the house.

‘I’m not too sure if he’ll allow you to examine him, but anything you can do would help, Doctor.’

‘Of course, Fujita-san. All care must be taken in this sort of case.’ The doctor bowed to Saitou and then to Rika, before going down the hall.

‘We could hear someone talking; Hiko thought I should greet Shinomori and Sagara when they came. Do any of them know that you’re alive?’ The Sword looked at him calmly.

‘Aoshi might guess but I’m sure the ahou doesn’t know. And he probably won’t be happy, either.’ Saitou gazed over at the front door.

‘Yes, that’s why Hiko sent me out. I can talk to them. ‘Course, I’ll have to introduce myself, too. I think it’ll surprise them that Hiko has a wife.’ She grinned over at the other man. ‘And a pregnant one at that!’

‘Yes, this makes how many? Don’t the two of you have anything better to do?’ Saitou narrowed his eyes and smirked at her.

‘Hiko makes pottery, the rest of us sell it. It’s actually a good living. And this little one is number five. Hiko says no more after this but…’ She grinned, one corner of her mouth turning up. ‘Besides, we’ve been married for over twelve years, we just didn’t have children during the first six years.’

All of a sudden, they heard several people coming. Saitou looked over at the door and said, ‘Chou is with them. Send him back to the kitchen. I need to implement some plans Hiko and I discussed. While we’re doing that, you can have your conversation.’ With that, Saitou left for the back of the house.

‘Of course.’ The Sword stood waiting, looking at the front door. Soon, Chou knocked and she called softly, ‘Come on in.’

Chou came in closely followed by Aoshi and Sano. Sano looked as if he hadn’t slept since Kenshin had disappeared and Aoshi was even more tight-lipped than normal.

‘Chou, your boss wants to speak to you out back by the kitchen. He has information he needs to have checked.’

Chou nodded and quickly left. He had answered any question the other two had asked him very briefly, especially about who his “boss” was.

The other two men stood looking at the smaller woman. Aoshi had one hand on Sano’s shoulder, mainly to keep him from running through the house trying to find Kenshin. When Chou had delivered the note to them, he had wanted to run all the way there but Chou had refused, making them go through a lot of back tracking and had been remarkably tight-lipped about the situation.

‘Well, I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Hiko Rika, I’m also known as the Sword and Shadow.’ As she spoke, Aoshi’s eyes widened a bit. ‘Ah, I see you recognize one of my names. Which one?’ One eyebrow raised at his slightly surprised expression and she was hard pressed not to laugh at Sano’s face. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t this.

‘I remember rumors of a Lady Sword, but you disappeared from Kyoto before the war ended more than ten years ago. You know of us?’ Aoshi looked at the woman consideringly.

‘I don’t care about any of this! Where’s Kenshin?!’ Sano had gotten over his surprise and if it hadn’t been for Aoshi’s hand on his shoulder, would have been gone.

‘No, wait a minute. Please, sit down, there are some things that I must tell you and besides, the doctor and Hiko are with him at the moment. Let them examine him and get his wounds bandaged. Then, you can see him.’ Rika was firm about this, she knew that Hiko would get everything done and Kenshin dressed and lying down.

‘How badly is he hurt? Chou wouldn’t say much, just that he was at his boss’ house. And he declined to say just who his “boss” was.’ Aoshi pushed Sano over to a low stool and made him sit down. He could feel Sano’s muscles tensing under his hands as he stood behind him.

‘Bad bruising mostly, a couple of broken ribs, probably some cracked. Whoever had him beat him very badly all across his back. The other problem is that due to that, the dehydration and whatever mental torture he endured over the last several days, at the moment he’s more Hitokiri Battousai than Himura Kenshin. We think that’s how he avoided all the patrols and made it here, to part of the old Shinsengumi compound.’ Rika sighed as she sat down and then rubbed her back. ‘So, while Hiko takes care of the dehydration and wounds, I came out to talk to you.’

Rika looked at the two men, this was going to be the hard part. Hiko had told her how upset Sano had been after the Shishio incident, with Kenshin so injured and thinking that Saitou was dead.

Suddenly, she could see something click with Sano. ‘Kami, you’re Hiko’s wife?! When did that happen!?’

Riku was hard pressed not to laugh. ‘Ah, well, actually, we’ve been married for over twelve, almost thirteen years. I just don’t come into Kyoto very often, I have trouble breathing in this town.’

Both Sano and Aoshi were surprised, although Sano’s face was priceless. She giggled. ‘Sorry, but your face…’

Sano flushed and then stammered, ‘I’m sorry, but this isn’t anything I expected! Why didn’t Hiko say anything…’

‘Because I don’t tell all my secrets.’ Hiko walked in and smirked at the younger man. ‘Shadow stays home, mostly.’

Sano had tried to get up when Hiko came into the room but Aoshi’s hand on his shoulder had kept him sitting.

‘Kenshin is lying down at the moment; getting his ribs bandaged took a lot out of him. The doctor says that the bruising is the worst of it, whoever had him just pounded on him.’

‘Yukishiro.’ Sano’s voice was flat. ‘We know he’s in Japan, and this is something he would do. Not killing Kenshin right off, but torturing him.’ Sano looked up. ‘I want to see him, now.’

Hiko looked over at the young man. He had matured since the last time he had seen him. Hiko looked down at Shadow and quirked an eyebrow. A short shake of her head told him she hadn’t gotten any further. He sighed.

‘There is one other matter. Chou’s boss, the man who owns this house, is…’

‘Saitou.’ Sano interrupted him. ‘I figured it had to be him, couldn’t imagine Chou going with the Secret Police for anyone else. Now, I want to see Kenshin.’ He slid out from under Aoshi’s hand and stood up. ‘I understand he’s not all in the here and now, I don’t care.’

‘All right, can’t blame you. First door on the right.’ Hiko moved out of the doorway. ‘Just watch out for his fists, he’ll strike out if he feels threatened.’

Sano shrugged. ‘I deal more with the Battousai than you know.’ His face flushed slightly. ‘Thanks.’ He moved quickly away from them.

‘So, Aoshi, any questions?’ Hiko looked at him.

‘I’ve got people out trying to find any connection to this. Himura had told me of Yukishiro when he first got here, but we weren’t prepared for him to actually be here. In fact, from the information he had received, Yukishiro wasn’t anywhere near here.’ Aoshi glanced over at the door. ‘Secret Police falling down on their job, Saitou?’

‘Hn. We’re only as good as our information. We now think that the Battousai was being watched more closely than we knew. And since Hiko realized that he got away when my patrols started searching through the warehouse district, they’re currently starting a building by building search there.’ Saitou came in and stood calmly looking at them. ‘Ahou in with the Battousai already? Is that safe?’

‘Either that or having to fight with him. And since we haven’t heard anything from the room…’ Hiko shrugged.

**

Sano had gone quickly to the door of the room Kenshin was in and then stood looking down at his lover. ‘Damn, I knew I should have gone with you. Next time there won’t be any of this wandering around by yourself.’ He slowly walked over and sat down by the futon. Kenshin was sleeping, but it was an uneasy sleep. He could see the tremors that occasionally shook his body and watched his hands clench.

Sano sighed and slowly lay down next to the smaller man. ‘Ok, let’s see how this works.’ Sano slid his arm underneath Kenshin’s head, slowly moving as not to startle him. A low moan made him freeze and then when Kenshin settled, he finished moving his arm and just lay there watching him.

Kenshin’s eyes fluttered but didn’t open. He still felt as if he was floating, but now something or someone was near and he felt safer than he had earlier. He slowly turned his head toward the breathing he could hear. His eyes finally opened and he gazed in confusion at the boy next to him. Briefly, his eyes flashed gold but the other didn’t move, he just watched him carefully. Slowly, his eyes went back to normal.

‘That’s right, Kenshin. You’re safe, I won’t let anyone get near you or hurt you without a fight. Go back to sleep, I’ve got you.’ Sano murmured to him softly, watching as Kenshin’s eyes grew heavy and slid shut once again.

‘Sano…’

**

‘There won’t be anything that anyone can do until Himura wakes up and is more coherent. I’d like confirmation as to who had him these five days and where.’ Saitou looked around at the other three. ‘If you want to see him and then go back to the Aoiya, Shinomori, to let them know there, that would be fine. I know that your people will report there, anyway.’

Aoshi nodded and moved down the hall where he looked into the room where Kenshin was lying.

‘Well, I don’t think we’ll have to worry about Sano taking any hits.’ Aoshi shook his head, the others moving over to look over his shoulder or around him. In the short time the two had laid there, Kenshin had moved so that Sano now spooned him, holding him gently. Both were asleep; Sano from worry-filled days and nights, Kenshin from torture and abuse. Briefly, his eyes opened enough to flash gold at them, then closed.

‘Hmmm, well, he did say he’d had more experience with the Battousai than we knew about.’ Rika pushed everyone away from the door and slid it shut. ‘Aoshi-san, we will see you later at the Aoiya or here. Watch your back, and the rest of Himura’s party.’ She looked over at Saitou. ‘Do you have a room where I can rest? Hiko can wander around getting information but I need some sleep.’

Saitou gazed at her with one eyebrow raised. ‘Just going to move in, are you?’

‘Yes, I’m still not satisfied with Kenshin’s condition. He’s sleeping now, but when he wakes up later, anything might happen.’

Hiko looked down at her. ‘You won’t be doing too much, Shadow. You will remember that at eight months you don’t get around as well as you normally do. And taking your medicine is not a possibility, either.’

‘Yare, yare.’ She waved one hand at him as Saitou led the way to another room. ‘I know exactly what I can and cannot do. Go plan with Saitou, I’m going to sleep until Kenshin wakes up.’

Hiko chuckled and looked over at Saitou as she slid the shoji shut. ‘So, have any sake in this place? We can plan some more while we wait for everyone to report in.’


	9. When You're Down and Weary

Kenshin had been floating for awhile but something teased at his memory. He needed to get up, to do something. But even in his dreams, he just couldn’t remember what it was. He moved and a moan rolled out of his mouth as pain washed over him.

‘Shh. It’s ok, Kenshin. Lie still. Rika’s coming back in a minute with something to help with the pain.’ A soft voice murmured in his ear.

Eyes flashed gold as he tried to get up, feeling the constriction of arms around him.

‘Kenshin, look at me.’

He slowly rolled his head toward the voice. Sano had been lying there awake and had been able to tell Rika that he thought that Kenshin was waking up. Now Kenshin was awake but didn’t seem to be aware of where he was. He blinked his eyes slowly and awareness finally began to appear in his eyes as they went back to normal.

‘Sano. What…’

‘No, don’t try to move. You’re going to be even more sore today and I want Hiko to check all of your bandages before you try and sit up.’

Kenshin watched as he got up and went to the door. ‘Hiko, he’s awake.’

Hiko came into the room and looked down at the smaller man. ‘So, baka deshi, you’re finally awake. Let’s take a look at your back.’

Sano had moved back to Kenshin’s side and together they gently lifted him into a sitting position. Hiko was worried about how Sano would take this first look, being told that Kenshin had been badly beaten and seeing it were two different things. Kenshin hissed as they slowly sat him up, hands clenching but not fighting them.

Sano gasped as Hiko bared Kenshin’s back. The old sword wound had reopened slightly and the bruising looked worse than the night before. Hiko pressed gently, making sure that the bandages were supporting the broken ribs.

‘Yes, well, except for the broken ribs, it looks worse than it actually is. Rika will bring some medicine to help dull the pain.’

Sano swallowed and nodded. ‘OK.’ He touched Kenshin’s chin gently, turning his face toward him. ‘And you need to drink some more, too. There’s broth that she made for you.’

Kenshin sighed softly and leaned his head into Sano’s shoulder. ‘Sorry. I’m so sorry, Sano.’

‘Shh. Don’t worry about it. But we need to know…’ Sano realized that he had made a mistake even as he started to ask the question. Kenshin’s eyes flashed to gold as he started to try and get away from the younger man. ‘Wait, Kenshin, don’t…’

Hiko grasped Kenshin’s shoulders firmly. ‘Oh, no, baka deshi. Relax. We know that you were taken as you left Kyoto for my place, we need to know who had you and where you were.’ He looked deeply into his eyes and then murmured, ‘Let him go, Battousai. That’s not helping.’

Gold eyes slowly blinked and then started to fade back into violet. Kenshin swallowed convulsively, looking a little sick from all of the violent emotions he had been subjected to. ‘What…’

Rika came back into the room. ‘I told you two to wait. So impatient. Elder brother, drink this.’ She knelt beside Kenshin and held a cup to his lips. ‘It’ll help with the back pain and help you think a little clearer.’ She turned and glared at the other two men. ‘No more questions until I say so.’ Sano ducked his head and looked sheepish. Hiko just grinned back at her.

‘The questions have to be asked, Shadow. Might as well be now as later.’ He looked over at Kenshin who was starting to doze from the medication. ‘Putting him back to sleep won’t help.’

Rika gazed at him. ‘Nope, but relaxing him will. Sano, ask him your questions now. Saitou’s listening so we won’t have to ask anything twice.’

Sano looked as if he wanted to argue but then shrugged. ‘Ok. Kenshin, we really need to know who grabbed you. And where were you? Can you remember?’

Kenshin looked blurrily up at him. ‘Enishi. He kept hitting me. And hitting me. And hitting me…’ Kenshin began to shake, his head dropping and Sano caught him and held him firmly.

‘You are here and no one’s hitting you any more. Where were you?’ Sano had been told not to ask questions that were too specific.

Kenshin still shook but made the effort to tell him what he wanted to know. ‘A warehouse somewhere. There were several men there and when the police got too close, they all left. I think I was supposed to be killed at that point but… somehow I was outside and…’ Kenshin looked up, eyes gleaming goldly and suddenly said, ‘I got him out. Then I got him across town to here. Too much emotional damage.’

Sano had jerked but did not release his hold on his lover. Gold eyes gazed at him. ‘I couldn’t let him find you first, too much danger. This was… safer…’ The gold eyes slowly slid shut and the Battousai drifted into sleep.

‘Well, I thought that it had probably happened that way. Nice that it was confirmed.’ Saitou walked into the room and continued, ‘My men found the warehouse in which he was held. Not much there, just this…’ He tossed Kenshin’s sakabatou to Hiko. ‘Evidently the Battousai didn’t miss it. Sooner or later, however, I think Kenshin would have.’

‘Yes, and that’ll be all any of you will get from him until later this afternoon. There’s enough sleeping potion in his drink to put him under until then. He’s still too weak and I’m worried about the ‘emotional damage’ the Battousai mentioned. Hiko, help Sano lay him back down and we’ll leave him alone to sleep.’

As Hiko helped him, Sano shook his head. ‘No, you guys go do whatever. I told him I would be here and this is where I’m going to be. But, Rika-san, are you related to Kenshin? You’ve called him “Elder Brother” several times.’

‘That, my dear Sano, is a whole ‘nother story. Maybe I’ll tell it to you another time, ne?’ Rika glanced over at Saitou, ‘We should discuss your findings, before everyone shows up from the Aoiya.’

‘I stopped on my way back and told Shinomori to keep them away until this afternoon. Must have has a premonition as to this happening this morning. So, ahou, got him resting comfortably?’ Saitou looked over at the younger man, his face carefully blank. ‘Because if you do, I need to have a short conversation with you.’

Sano looked up. ‘Later. I’m not going anywhere… Let go of me, you psycho cop!’

Saitou just hauled him up and out of the room. ‘Keep an eye on our guest. I’ll bring the ahou back later.’

‘Yare, yare.’ Hiko waved a hand at their backs. Rika just grinned and leaned against her husband, the grin fading as she looked down at the sleeping Kenshin.

‘Emotional damage. I wonder what he meant. And I somehow have the feeling that I’m going to be the one that has to dig it all out.’ Rika sighed as Hiko rubbed her back gently.

‘I’m going to bet that it wasn’t a physical beating Yukishiro was after, it’s whatever he was saying to Kenshin while he was beating him that did all the damage. And here is not a good idea for finding all of that out.’ The two exchanged a long glance, with Hiko nodding slightly. ‘Just let me know before you want to go anywhere.’

‘Of course.’


	10. You've Got a Friend

‘Aoshi-sama, it’s afternoon! We really want to see Kenshin! Why are you being this way!’ Misao stamped her foot and glared at the older man. The rest of the group stood behind her, waiting to leave.

‘Yes, I’m still mad that you didn’t tell us last night when you got the note. And you still haven’t said who the note was from?’ Kaoru frowned at him.

‘Yes, well, some explanations are now in order. Kenshin was grabbed by Yukishiro and badly beaten. He managed to escape when police patrols got too close to where he was being held. As Battousai, he made his way to a safe house.’ Aoshi looked around. ‘And this is where it gets a little more complicated. It would seem that Saitou didn’t die…’

‘What!!’ almost everyone yelled at the same time.

‘Stop it. As I was saying, Kenshin made his way to Saitou’s, who sent a note to myself and Hiko-san. By the time we got there, his wounds had been tended and so Sano stayed and I came back to let the rest of you know what was going on. I was told not to bring anyone over until this afternoon, there were other things going on that needed doing.’

‘Aoshi, I think that’s the longest I’ve ever heard you speak!’ Megumi gazed at him with some amusement. ‘But shouldn’t you have taken me with you last night? I am a doctor.’

‘The note was specific.’ Aoshi looked around again. ‘Now, if there are no other questions…’

‘Wrong, lots of them. But seeing Kenshin is more important.’ Yahiko bounced his bokken on his shoulder. ‘Let’s go.’

**  
Saitou hauled Sano into his study, Sano protesting the entire way.

‘Shut up, ahou. The Battousai isn’t going anywhere at the moment, and I’m sure that you’d rather yell at me in private. So, get it all out of your system now, before the rest of your group gets here.’

Sano stopped struggling against the cop. ‘Actually, I only have one question. How long has Kenshin known that you survived Shishio’s? You were the visitor about Enishi before we left Tokyo.’

Saitou knew that there were a lot more questions but decided to let it slide. ‘Actually,’ he smirked, and then got serious, ‘Since Yokohama. I was involved in helping resolve that conflict. And yes, I was.’

Sano started a bit at that, then shrugged. ‘Whatever. Can I leave now?’

Saitou sighed. Sano refused to look up and just stood passively under his hand. ‘You know, ahou, I didn’t do all of this just to torment you. There are reasons…’

‘Yes, I’m sure that there are. But, at the moment, I don’t care what they are.’ Sano stepped away from him. ‘I’m going back to Kenshin.’

Saitou’s eyes narrowed. ‘You know, ahou, this situation wasn’t your fault…’

Sano spun around, his eyes wild. ‘What would you know! If I had gone with him that day…’ Suddenly, all the days of worry and quilt caught up with him. ‘Kami, they didn’t grab him until he was alone… I should have…’

Saitou caught the boy in his arms as he slowly started to crumble, tears rolling down his face. ‘Fool, sooner or later, they would have gotten him. And maybe they would have gotten one of you also, if they couldn’t get him by himself. Did you think of that? It could have been worse.’ Saitou’s words were harsh, but he held the younger man gently, as Sano quietly sobbed, his hands clenched in the taller man’s jacket.

Finally, it was quiet in the room, Sano just stood there, a slight tremor shaking his frame occasionally.

‘Feeling better now?’ Saitou murmured into his hair. ‘You weren’t doing yourself or Kenshin any good, holding everything back like that.’

Sano numbly nodded. It felt good to be held this way, almost as if it were meant to be. ‘I… I need to get back to him now.’ He still wouldn’t look at the man, especially now that he had broken down in his arms.

‘Go back to the kitchen and get something to eat first. No one’s going anywhere for awhile.’ Saitou grasped the younger man’s chin and raised his face so that he was looking at him. A slight flush went across Sano’s face. ‘Ahou. Go.’ He gave him a push and then turned away. ‘Eat.’

Sano grinned a little weakly, then walked out of the room. ‘I never turn down free food.’

**

Aoshi led the group up to the door of Saitou’s house. ‘All right, remember that Himura is injured and is still reacting as Battousai if he’s startled. So, no loud noises, sudden movements, just stay calm while we’re here.’ Everyone nodded and looked somber. Aoshi gazed around and then said, ‘But you all could be a bit more cheerful. He’s not dying!’

The door behind him slid open. ‘No, but I’ll bet some of you wish that I was.’ Saitou stood and smirked at the group. ‘Come on in, Sano’s eating and the Battousai is still asleep. Hiko’s inside, he has someone else for you to meet before Himura’s awake.’

‘You really are alive! What did Sano say about that?!’ Yahiko glared at the man who just shrugged.

‘Actually, he figured it out before he even saw me. So, come in. As I said…’

‘Hiko has someone he would like you to meet. Me.’


	11. Remember Me?

Rika stood inside, smiling at them all. ‘My name is Hiko Rika.’

Hiko came walking up behind her. ‘And you’re going to be in trouble if you don’t sit down, Shadow.’

Megumi looked at Hiko and then back to Rika. ‘Ah, not a trouble free pregnancy, I take it. Here, sit down.’ She pulled a stool over and pushed her gently down onto it. ‘Has your doctor told you to rest and stay off your feet?’

‘Aa. And Hiko’s a pansy when it comes to this, a real mother hen.’ Rika grinned up at a scandalized Hiko who just narrowed his eyes at her.

‘Keep it up and you’ll go home, Shadow.’

Everyone just stared, wide-eyed.

‘You’re… you’re married!?’ Kaoru’s mouth hung open for a moment and then she said, ‘But when we were up at Hiko’s we didn’t see you there!’

‘Ah, well, that’s because I don’t live there. With four children under six, I have to be where I can have some help. Besides, we also have to be somewhere we can sell Hiko’s pottery. But enough about us. Let me explain about Kenshin’s injuries.’ She settled back a bit, allowing Hiko to rub her lower back.

The rest of the group sat down with their mouths hanging open. Four children! And all under six!

‘Hmmm. Anyway, when he was grabbed five days ago, he was on the outskirts of Kyoto. We think that they kept him somewhere near there until dark and then moved him to the warehouse district. All of you got nervous when he didn’t return after two days, especially Sano, who knew about Yukishiro. So, you sent a note to Hiko who came down from his mountain and told you that he hadn’t seen him at all.’ Rika stretched a bit, wincing. Hiko looked at her, sighed and then picked her up.

‘Ok, we’ll finish this in the other room. You need to lie down.’ Rika nodded and he turned and left the room.

Saitou smirked. ‘An attentive Hiko is a pretty amusing sight. Right this way, she has a room toward the back.’

When they had all gotten to the room, they found that Hiko had laid her down on a futon and was giving her a drink.

‘Anyway, late yesterday afternoon the police patrols moved into the same area where Kenshin was being held. Evidently, someone panicked and in the confusion the Battousai got away. He found his way here, Saitou sent notes to Shinomori and Hiko, we treated Kenshin’s wounds and now he’s somewhat better. But, and this is important, although his physical injuries aren’t bad -- bad bruising on his back and a couple broken and cracked ribs -- the emotional trauma was much worse.’ She glanced around at the group. ‘Sano made the comment about “dealing” with the Battousai and so far he hasn’t had too much of a problem.’

All of a sudden, Rika yawned and then grinned. ‘Sorry, I usually nap around this time.’

‘And she’s going to nap now. The rest of you can go and see my baka deshi. Just remember, no loud noises or sudden movements. And you might want to wait ‘til Sanosuke gets done…’

‘You make it sound like I’ve been gone for hours, Hiko. Oi, everyone, let me go see if he’s awake, and then you can see him.’ Sano walked on down the hall, back toward the front of the house.

He slowly opened the door and smiled when he realized that his lover was still asleep. ‘Hey, hey, Kenshin, ready for some company?’ Sano knelt by the bed after putting down the tray he was carrying and gently shook his shoulder. ‘Besides, you need to eat something.’

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. ‘Sano. What…’

‘Time to wake up, everyone from the Aoiya is here and want to see you.’

Kenshin frowned and then said, ‘Who…? Do I…?’

Sano looked at him, his lips tight and his eyes narrowed. ‘Kaoru-dono and Yahiko? Do you remember them? Megumi?’

Kenshin gazed up at him, confused. ‘I… I don’t think so. Should I?’

‘O…k. Well, this is an interesting development. What about Saitou?’ Sano immediately noticed that the smaller man got a little tense. ‘No, relax. No one here’s going to hurt you.’

Kenshin frowned. ‘But he’s Shinsengumi. Why am I here with the Shinsengumi?’

‘Oi, not good. Do you remember getting away from Yukishiro last night…’ Kenshin’s eyes flashed to gold. ‘Whoa, Battousai, remember everything that’s happened. Come on, get back into the here and now. You don’t have to worry, no one’s getting to you here.’

Sano watched as Kenshin’s eyes slowly faded back to violet. ‘That’s right. Ok, here’s some food, eat. I’ve already eaten more than my share and it’s not bad.’ He smiled a bit weakly at Kenshin and then helped him to sit up so he could eat. ‘While you do that, I’m going to go talk to some people.’

Kenshin nodded and began to eat. Sano watched him for a moment, then left the room. Outside the door he found Saitou and the rest of the group. He pointed toward the front room and Saitou nodded.

Sano looked around at everyone after they had gotten to the front room. ‘How much did you hear?’

Saitou shrugged. ‘Enough to know he’s not tracking yet. He really doesn’t remember anyone?’

‘Yes, but it’s damn selective. I mean, he remembers me, Hiko and Rika, and you. We really need to find out what happen while he was in Enishi’s hands. This is just freaky.’ Sano stood shaking his head.

Aoshi grimaced. ‘We might catch some of the small fry but Yukishiro and his top lieutenants are already gone, I’m sure. We do know the name of an officer that fed them some information.’ He looked over at Saitou who was frowning. ‘I was told just before we came over here.’ He handed him a note. ‘We’ll let you clean your own house.’

‘Thanks. You probably need to check your people, too.’ Saitou turned and looked at Megumi. ‘Well, do you think it would help if he saw some of you? Maybe it would trip something in his memory.’

Megumi shrugged. ‘I don’t know. You didn’t say anything about a head injury, how did Yukishiro get his hands of Ken-san in the first place?’

Both Sano and Saitou looked blank. ‘Do you know, we never asked that question.’ Sano scratched his head and then looked at Megumi. ‘How about you and jou-chan come see Kenshin and at the same time, check him over.’

The two women nodded and left the room with Sano. As they walked back to Kenshin’s room, Sano looked pensive. ‘Let me go in first, I don’t want surprises.’ He slid the door open and stepped in. Kenshin was still sitting up, drowsing over his tray. Sano looked at how much he had eaten and sighed.

‘Kenshin, how about a couple visitors?’

Kenshin looked up and smiled. ‘Sure, Sano. Look, I ate some lunch and drank all the broth and tea.’

Sano realized that Rika was still drugging the broth, keeping him calm and relaxing him. ‘Yeah, so I see. Let me take the tray and you can talk to these ladies. This is Kaoru and Megumi.’

Megumi and Kaoru stepped into the room and looked at Kenshin. He smiled sweetly at them and briefly there was a flash of knowledge in his eyes but then they went blank again. Suddenly, Sano remembered the Battousai and how he had said it was safer at Saitou’s. He wondered if that was why Kenshin wasn’t remembering anyone but a select few.

Megumi knelt by Kenshin and smiled at him. ‘I’m a doctor, too. May I examine you for any head wounds, Ken-san?’

Kenshin jerked back a bit but then allowed Megumi to run her hands over his head. Kenshin jerked again and Megumi said, ‘Sorry. I think that’s where you were struck. But it didn’t break the skin that I can tell.’ She looked at his eyes and then smiled again. ‘But otherwise, his head seems to be ok.’

Kaoru also knelt down beside him. ‘So, Kenshin, are you feeling better now? We were all very worried about you, you know.’

Kenshin looked confused, ‘But, why would you be worried? Do I know you?’

Kaoru smiled sadly and said, ‘Yes, but don’t worry about it for now. When you want to, you’ll remember.’


	12. What, every chapter needs a title?

After a few minutes, it was obvious that Kenshin was going to go back to sleep. After helping Sano lay him down so that he was comfortable, the two women walked back to the front room silently.

Standing outside the door, Kaoru looked at Megumi. ‘He’s not remembering to protect us, ne?’

‘I think that’s exactly right. Being hit on the head hard enough to knock him out but not break the skin probably wasn’t enough to give him amnesia. No, once everything is resolved, I think Ken-san will regain his memory.’

Yahiko stood up as they walked into the room. ‘May I go see Kenshin now?’

‘He’s asleep, Yahiko.’

‘Yes, but…’ Yahiko stood, head down. He had been just as worried as everyone else, and he needed to see him to know that Kenshin really was there. Misao stood behind him, silently agreeing with him. 

Saitou interrupted him. ‘Go. And tell the roosterhead to come back with you. There are a few things that need to be discussed.’

Yahiko frowned at Saitou, then shrugged and left with Misao. No one really knew what to say to the cop, they had thought he was dead and now they were having to redefine how they looked at him.

A few minutes later, Sano, Yahiko, and Misao, along with Hiko and Shadow, walked in.

‘That was a short nap.’ Megumi pushed a stool toward Shadow who simply smiled and then sat down.

Saitou looked around. ‘We found the main base that Yukishiro set up here. It would seem that he followed your party here and then left as soon as he realized the Battousai was somewhere he couldn’t get to him. I’ve got people tracking his movements, but this will probably send him underground, at least for awhile.’

Rika, after a quick look around at the frowning faces, said, ‘I’m going to take Kenshin home with me for awhile, as soon as he can travel. Other than the beating, he hasn’t said anything about what happened while he was being held.’ One eyebrow lifted as she looked inquiringly at Sano, who shrugged.

‘He hasn’t said anything to me, but his sleep’s disturbed. And the Battousai keeps popping in and out at odd times. It’s almost as if he’s keeping Kenshin from remembering.’ Sano started walking out the door. ‘I don’t like leaving him by himself, even if you say Yukishiro’s gone, I don’t trust the bastard not to try something anyway.’ With a flip of his hand, he was gone.

Rika looked over at Hiko and then sighed. ‘Sano’s not going to like it, but I’m going to ask all of you to stay here when I take Kenshin home. It’s going to be hard enough getting him to open up, and having extra people won’t help.’

Saitou snorted softly. ‘Feeling a little closed in, Sword?’

Hiko frowned. ‘Don’t push it, Wolf.’

‘Now, boys.’ Rika suddenly smiled. ‘And yes, I am. But then, I really don’t like being in town.’ She looked around once more. ‘This is going to be hard on everyone, especially Sano. But, probably in a day or two, Kenshin and I will be gone. And all of you will either wait here or go home, I don’t want any visitors for at least a month.’

‘A month? Are you nuts!’ Yahiko bounced up, his eyes wide. ‘I mean, come on, it won’t take Kenshin that long to heal!’

Everyone, except Saitou and Aoshi, were stunned.

Megumi compressed her lips and then said, ‘You think the emotional damage is that bad.’

‘Yes. Just the fact that unless pushed, Kenshin is not acknowledging anything that happened tells me a lot. Away from here, I know I can get him to tell me what happened.’ Rika sighed. ‘Sano will not be happy about this, and I will probably send for him before the month is up. Just don’t tell him that.’

‘Hn. I will put the ahou to work helping track Yukishiro. That will keep him busy and out of trouble.’ Saitou went over to the door. ‘Right now, I’ve got some business to attend to.’

As he left, Kaoru shook her head. ‘Nice to know some things don’t change.’

Aoshi said, ‘I also have people looking around. And since both Saitou and I have found a couple of people who gave out information on all of you, any other rats are either laying low or have left. So, staying in Kyoto should be all right. But I know that there are things you must do in Tokyo.’

Megumi nodded. ‘As much as I would like to stay, I can’t leave the clinic that long. Dr. Genzai can’t handle everything by himself for too long.’

Kaoru sighed. ‘And I have a new class starting. I would rather stay here but…’

Yahiko glared at them. ‘Man, I can’t believe you two!’

Hiko looked at him. ‘They are making their decision based on current information. Staying here, unless you want to help Saitou, will not help anyone. My baka deshi will heal, Shadow will get him to tell her all that went on and eventually, Yukishiro will get caught.’

Rika stood up. ‘And I’m hungry. For a single man, Saitou has a surprisingly well stocked kitchen. And Kenshin needs to eat small meals often, also.’

Megumi, Kaoru and Misao followed her out to the room. ‘We’ll help, and you can tell us how you know Ken-san.’

The voices faded toward the back of the house. Hiko grinned at Yahiko. ‘Has Kenshin been doing any training with you?’

‘Some. He won’t show me anything I haven’t seen him do, but that’s OK. We’re kind of combining the two styles.’

Hiko looked surprised. ‘Interesting. Well, come out back. I’ll see what you know and give you a good workout.’ He smiled a bit evilly. Yahiko glared back.

**

As Sano went back to Kenshin, he knew that plans were being made behind his back. He was determined that this time he wasn’t going to be left out. He looked down at a sleeping Kenshin, knowing that he was dreaming and unhappy. He quietly sat down and began to rub Kenshin’s forehead, watching as the worry lines on his face smoothed out and his breathing eased.

It didn’t seem very long before Kenshin slowly woke back up. ‘Hmm, Sano?’

‘Yes, baby?’

‘Can we go home now?’ he asked plaintively. ‘You never did say why I’m with the Shinsengumi. Did they catch me?’

Sano sighed. ‘No, we can’t leave, not yet. And it’s just Saitou. You came here to keep everyone at the Aoiya safe, remember? And you need to heal some more before you do any real moving around. How do your ribs feel?’

‘Ok, I seem to be able to breathe a little better.’ Kenshin was still drowsy and he couldn’t seem to get his eyes all the way open. He frowned. ‘Why am I so sleepy?’

‘I think Rika is putting a sedative in your drink to help you sleep. You need to rest all you can right now.’

‘Oh.’ And Sano watched as Kenshin slowly drifted back to sleep, this time more relaxed. Sano sat and watched over him as his lover slept.


	13. A Kiss is Just a Kiss, Maybe

With Hiko keeping Yahiko busy and Rika making a meal with the women, Saitou knew he would have better access to Kenshin and Sano. His men were already out tracking Yukishiro so he knew it was only a matter of time before he knew where he’d gone.

‘Ahou, is he asleep again?’ Saitou stood at the door looking at the two men.

‘Yeah, Rika’s drugging him. At least this way he’s resting.’ Sano was still gently rubbing Kenshin’s head, he knew it wasn’t much but needed all the physical contact he could get. ‘Besides, at the moment he’s confused as to why he’s with Shinsengumi. I don’t want him waking up and throwing a fit. I told him it was just you, but…’

Saitou came in and sat down. ‘Then I’ll talk to you here. You didn’t ask any other questions, and I know that you had some.’

Sano looked down at Kenshin, his lips tight. ‘You know, I really don’t want to do this. You let all of us think you died, it took Kenshin months to heal and now all of this is happening.’ Sano shrugged. ‘Yeah, I got questions. I just don’t want to ask them right now.’

Saitou sighed to himself. He knew he had hurt the younger man and trying to force the issue at this particular moment wouldn’t help.

‘Ok, but I’m going to need you to work with some of my men later. You know Himura’s habits and how he might react to different situations. I’m going to need you to work with me so we can figure out exactly what happened.’

Sano sat with opened mouth. ‘You have to be kidding! Why would I work with you!!’

‘Sano.’

Both men looked down at Kenshin who was blinking his eyes, trying to focus on the other man. A sudden flash of gold told them both that Battousai was in control.

‘A boy and a woman. Going out of Kyoto. Turned corner. Sweet smells. Wagon.’ His eyelids fluttered and then closed again.

***

‘Boss, you been beatin’ on this guy for three days. Why don’t you just kill him, already?’

Yukishiro Enishi turned and glared at his underling. ‘If I had wanted him dead, I could have done that the minute I had him. No, this is punishment and then I’ll kill him. He has to suffer, as I have suffered.’ He turned and leaned over the back of Kenshin, listening to his breathing.

‘You don’t deserve any happiness, Battousai. You need to wander, lost, alone, homeless, without friends. You deserve this pain and anything else that I do to you.’ Enishi had been telling this same litany as he beat Kenshin slowly and methodically. All of his men had been giving him a wide berth, they weren’t too sure how sane he was and one man had already died because of misinformation he had delivered.

Just then Hitaki walked in hurriedly. ‘Yukishiro-san, we have a report that the police are starting to search Kyoto.’

Yukishiro stood up and cursed. ‘Where are they starting?’

‘Near where we first caught him.’

‘Kuso. Start pulling our operatives out.’ He glared down at the kneeling Kenshin. ‘Make sure this one doesn’t go to sleep. I’ll be back. And when I do, Battousai, you’ll scream and die.’ He hit him again with a clenched fist, making Kenshin rock forward.

Kenshin had managed to ignore everything, concentrating on just breathing as the fists had struck him, over and over again. He knew that Enishi was furious because of the lack of reaction, but also knew the longer he was in his control, the more difficult it would be to get away. Listening to what he muttered over and over into his ear as he beat him was harder than the beating itself. Plus the fact of having had no food or water, except what had accidentally splashed in his mouth the couple times he had passed out, was making it even harder.

***

‘That’s why. He’s going to give you snippets of information he won’t give to the rest of us. I need you to listen to anything he might say and then tell me. Unless you want to just sit here and do absolutely nothing.’ Saitou gazed at the other man, knowing that this was the only way to keep him occupied without hurting his pride. Later he would get him involved more fully.

‘All right. I guess that makes sense. But you realize that I don’t know how the Battousai reacts to these kinds of situations and that’s where all the information’s coming from.’ Sano frowned down at the sleeping man and then at Saitou.

‘Hn. I’ll worry about that. You worry about this.’ Saitou leaned over and grabbed Sano’s chin. He had decided that the ahou should be as confused as possible, it would keep him off-balance but thinking. Keeping his eyes fixed on the younger man’s, he kissed him gently but firmly. ‘Now, keep watch.’

Saitou left a stunned Sano behind him, not smirking until he had closed the shojo behind him.


	14. A parting of the Ways

Sano sat stunned after Saitou left. What the hell was that all about! He looked down at Kenshin, thankful that he was still sleeping. He didn’t want any misunderstandings; the one time Megumi had flirted with him a little too much still lingered like a bad dream in his mind.

***

As Sano walked through the gate at the dojo, a whirlwind hit him and slammed him against the wall.

‘Ay ya! What’s wrong with you!’ Sano looked down at his lover and froze, because the eyes that looked back at him were furious and gold.

‘What were you doing with Megumi? I saw you going with her. Tell me!’ The growling voice definitely belonged to the Battousai and Sano swallowed nervously, blinking down at the smaller man.

‘Kenshin, she just wanted me to walk her back to the clinic and then I moved some supplies for Dr. Genzai. That’s all. Come on, you know that the fox-lady just teases.’ Sano slowly wrapped his arms around his smaller lover, suddenly realizing they were taking their relationship to another level. He had never seen him like this before.

‘She had that look in her eyes. I don’t like it.’ The Battousai was calming down, Sano was relieved to see more violet in his gaze.

‘Well then, I guess we’ll just tell everyone that it’s hands-off, hmm? Are you willing to do that?’ Sano looked down at him gravely, waiting for his reply. They hadn’t been sneaking around but they also hadn’t been blatant about their relationship, either.

Kenshin looked up at him and slowly smiled. ‘Yes.’ The relief in his eyes was all Sano needed, as he pulled him closer and kissed him as hard as he could.

‘Kami, I’m glad! Now we won’t have to pretend anymore. I mean, everyone sort of knows, now they’ll be sure.’ Sano buried his hand in Kenshin’s hair while Kenshin nuzzled under his chin, sighing happily, and they just stood there, at rest.

***

No, having Kenshin upset like that would not be a good idea, especially in his current condition. And why would the Wolf kiss him anyway!

Meanwhile, Saitou had talked to Chou and found out that Yukishiro had left Japan. Where his base was he didn’t know, his contacts at the moment were clueless. But that would change. There were still the rest of his organization to ferret out and hopefully they would be able to capture more of his people and learn more that way.

Saitou went back to his house, wondering what the ahou had thought about that afternoon and how he would react to him now. A smirk crossed his lips; he would bet that it wasn’t something that he would immediately tell his lover.

 

Rika walked in to check on Kenshin and found Sano dosing beside him.

‘Sano, if you’re that tired, just lie down and take a nap.’ Her soft words caused Sano to jerk as if he’d been shot.

‘Kami! Don’t do that!’ Sano looked down at Kenshin who hadn’t even wiggled.

‘Listen, Sano. I need to talk to you and you need to listen and think about what I say before you say anything.’ Rika looked gravely at Sano who swallowed and then nodded.

‘OK. Why do I have the feeling I’m not going to like this.’ Sano looked a bit frightened.

‘Because you’re not.’ Rika sat down and gazed pensively at Kenshin. ‘Has he said anything about his time of being captured yet?’

‘Just enough to let us know where he was caught. And he did that as Battousai.’

‘I was afraid of that. Sano, I’m going to take Kenshin to my home…’ She held up her hand as Sano started and opened his mouth. ‘And I’m going to ask you to stay here until I send for you.’

Sano was shaking his head no, his eyes wild and breath coming quickly.

‘I know that you don’t want to let him out of your sight at the moment, but I need him to open up and talk, and I’m pretty sure that he won’t do that here. At home I’ll have more control and he’ll feel freer to let go.’

Sano jumped up and stood with clenched fists. ‘And what if that bastard shows up there?! What will you do then?! No, Kenshin’s wandering by himself was part of this problem in the first place! I’m not…’

‘Sit down and shut up.’ Hiko walked in and forcibly sat Sano down with a thump. ‘People in the next country can hear you!’

Rika sighed. ‘Sano…’

‘Sano.’ Kenshin had awoken with all the noise going on but had waited to hear what was going on. He was so tired, Sano was upset, but he knew that getting out of here was the right thing to do.

‘Kenshin…’ Sano looked over at him with a sinking feeling in his stomach. ‘You’re going to go, aren’t you.’

‘Listen.’ Hiko sat down beside them. ‘Shadow can’t stay here much longer, so far we’ve been lucky, she hasn’t had a breathing attack and with a private room she can get away from everyone. But sooner or later, our luck will run out. Besides, at home, once my baka deshi recovers enough, she can worm all of his secrets out and get him back onto an even keel.’

As Hiko talked, Kenshin slowly reached for Sano’s hand and grasped it.

‘Sano, it’ll be all right. No one will know where we are. Please, trust me.’ Rika looked at him, then sighed. ‘I’ll sent a note the minute he’s well enough for you to come, OK?’

Sano’s voice was choked as he said, ‘Like that helps.’

‘Ahou, while the Battousai recovers, you can help try and locate Yukishiro’s men here in Japan. It’ll keep you busy and time will pass quickly.’ Saitou stood at the door, his eyes narrowed and frowning.

Sano just sat holding Kenshin’s hand, his shoulders hunched against the rest of the group.

‘Think about it.’ Rika accepted a helping hand from Hiko as they began to leave the room. She shook her head and slid the door shut, motioning the two men to follow her.

‘Well, that actually went better than I thought it would. I hope Kenshin can make the effort and throw in his two sens worth.’ Rika rubbed her back and frowned at Hiko. ‘And you’re right, I really need to get back home. The walls are starting to crowd me a bit.’

Saitou looked at them. ‘I could jail Sanosuke until the three of you are gone. It might be the only way, you know. He’s thinking emotionally, not rationally, at the moment.’

‘We’ll wait. Hopefully it won’t come to that.’

**

Sano sat, stunned for the second time that day. How could they expect him to stay here. Hiko was good, but he couldn’t be expected to guard Kenshin day and night! He suddenly realized that Kenshin was still looking at him, his eyes clear but tired.

‘Sano, I heard what they said…’

‘No, I’m not letting you…’

‘Listen to me.’ Kenshin cut him off. ‘Hiko’s better than I am, no one knows where Rika lives and she’s right; I need to talk about what happened.’ His eyes slid away briefly before gazing back at his lover. ‘I need to do this. And I need you to help me watch Saitou. I don’t trust him to do the job for me, if he finds out Japan isn’t being endangered. You will.’

Sano sat bolt upright, his mouth hanging open. ‘You trust me that much?’

A slow smile bloomed across Kenshin’s face. ‘Of course.’

Sano sighed deeply. ‘Damn. I’m going to have to work with that bastard, aren’t I.’ And it wasn’t a question.

Kenshin almost laughed, remembering at the last minute his sore ribs. ‘Yes, I’m afraid you are. Now, come here and hold me, I’m going to miss you dreadfully.’

Sano lay down and carefully took the smaller man in his arms, pillowing the redhead on his chest. ‘It’s going to be a very long few weeks.’

‘Hai.’


	15. On the Road Again

The next few days were very busy for everyone at the Aoiya. Between the Oniwabanshuu and the Secret Police, it was determined that the main core group of Yukishiro had fled the country but that some of the lesser fry were still around to catch.

The party from Tokyo went back; vowing to return after the month Riku had stipulated was up, to see Kenshin and bring him back home with them. Yahiko had learned several moves for Hiko and so had new things to practice to keep him busy, even if Kaoru was disapproving of the mixing of styles.

Between one night and the next morning; Hiko, Riku and Kenshin were gone, leaving Sano with Saitou, who wasn’t too sure what was going on with the Wolf of Mibu.

Sano had gotten up that morning, wondering what stupid thing Saitou was going to assign him to for the day.

“Better not be with Chou. I’m tired of wandering around Kyoto with that Broomhead,” Sano thought as he quickly ate his breakfast and took his dishes back out to the kitchen. He then went looking for Saitou.

‘Oi, old man! How about something today that’s interesting.’ Sano walked into the den and stood looking down at the desk Saitou was sitting at. ‘I’m tired of following Chou around,’ he grumbled.

‘Ahou, I’m trying to teach you some basic police routine.’ Saitou looked at him, his eyes narrowed more than usual.

‘Why the hell would you do that!? I just want to catch the bastards who had Kenshin! I don’t want to make a career out of it!’ Sano rocked back and forth, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Saitou sighed and sat back in his chair. ‘Why not, you’re actually somewhat good at it. It would be a steady job and you could support yourself…’

Sano stepped back, his eyes wide. ‘Oh no, I don’t think so. Why the hell would I work for the Meiji Government?! You have lost your mind!’

Saitou pursed his lips. ‘Sit down, Sanosuke.’

Sano sat down, mainly because he was so surprised that Saitou would call him by his name.

‘Look at this logically. I know that the Battousai told you to keep an eye on the operation here, because you’ve come up with several good ideas that have produced results. I just think you need to take it all to the next level. Learn the basics, apply them and you can protect the people around you. That is what Kenshin preaches all the time, isn’t it?’

Sano sat there, stunned by what the man had said. ‘How… how did you know what Kenshin…’ He didn’t seem to be able to get all of his thoughts together.

‘Ahou, it’s nothing that I wouldn’t do. And even though we have caught several of the lower ranked men, it looks as if Yukishiro isn’t going to turn up anytime soon. But there are other things to do here. It’s going to be at least another two weeks before you’re going to get to go see Himura.’

Sano’s eyes narrowed on the cop. ‘How do you know that? Do you know where he is?’

‘No, but Shadow said she would probably send for you before the month was up. It’s been almost two weeks since they left, I figure that anytime in the next two weeks should do it.’ Saitou sighed. ‘As I said, you have a talent for this; let’s see if you can expand on it. You can’t keep brawling the way you did before, times are changing, ahou.’

Sano sat, looking down at the floor, biting his lower lip. ‘I… I guess I haven’t been thinking past catching those guys that had Kenshin.’ He looked up and gazed at Saitou seriously. ‘You really think that I could do this?’

‘Ahou, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t believe it. You have to believe it to make it happen.’

The two looked at each other and then Sano dropped his eyes again, a slight flush running over his cheekbones. ‘Ok, I have to admit I have enjoyed some of what I’ve been doing. And the pay’s been pretty good so far, too.’

‘I’m sure that the shopkeepers are thankful, ahou. You’ve actually been paying instead of mooching for a change.’ Saitou leaned back in his chair and smirked at the boy. ‘Go follow Chou around again today, but this time pay attention to what he does. I want you to tell me tonight what he did that you think could be done differently or better.’

Sano grinned impishly. ‘I bet Chou won’t be real happy about it, though. He bitched and moaned the last time I followed him around!’

‘Go, ahou. Chou’s waiting for his orders outside,’ tossing him a note. ‘Try not to drive him absolutely nuts today. Remember, you’re watching.’

Sano grinned even more broadly as he left. ‘Yeah, yeah.’

Saitou waited until Sano had left and then smirked to himself. ‘Yes, and you’ve taken another step away from your old life.’


	16. Tea and Sympathy

It hadn’t been too hard to get back to the small village where Rika lived. She had cheated that night, making Sano say his goodbyes before he fell asleep, unknowing that his tea had been drugged as well as Kenshin’s. It had been a simple matter to just walk in, pick Kenshin up and leave. Rika was sure that everyone heard about it in the morning when Sano woke up, but by then they were almost home.

The first day back was spent relaxing and sleeping; Hiko was still not happy about the night of walking Rika had done, even with several rest stops, but she simply laughed.

‘Go bother the boys. I’m sure they’d like to have some time with you. Miku and I will just sit here and relax.’ She nuzzled her youngest’s hair. ‘Is Kenshin still asleep?’

‘Yes, every time he starts to wake up, I feed him some more tea and send him back out. Sooner or later, he’ll start fighting me but until that happens…’ Hiko shrugged and turned to go outside. ‘I’ll be back in later to check on you both.’

‘Go, go. Your wife is fine.’ Himoni pushed by him and grinned at them all. ‘She’s having a light meal and then a nap.’

Hiko nodded and went out to where his sons were playing in the yard. Looking around, he wondered how all of this had happened to him but was confident that in a few weeks, he’d be able to go back up on his mountain to some peace and quiet.

 

Kenshin drifted. He knew that he had been moved and that Sano was no longer there but just couldn’t get up enough energy to do anything about it. In the background he could hear happy voices and so continued to drift, only occasionally waking up to drink whatever was given to him.

Later that day, Hiko came into his room and stood gazing down at him.

‘Ok, baka deshi, time to start waking up. You’ve slept almost eighteen hours, you need to get up and eat.’

Kenshin frowned in his sleep, becoming more awake and starting to feel the pain in his back and ribs.

‘Yes, it’s going to hurt, but get up anyway.’ Hiko knelt down by him, and carefully started to raise him into a sitting position.

Kenshin’s eyes snapped open as he gasped, ‘Stop!’

Hiko held him still, watching as Kenshin struggled to control his breathing. Finally, he nodded and Hiko finished sitting him up. ‘More pain than you expected?’

‘Hai, but not moving since yesterday probably has something to do with it, that it did.’ Kenshin sat and just quietly breathed for another long moment.

‘I can carry you to the outhouse or do you want to try and walk?’ Hiko was nothing if not blunt; Kenshin shrugged just the tiniest bit.

‘Walking would be better, but I’m not sure how far I’ll get at this point.’

Hiko helped him stand up and together they made the trip there and back. Kenshin was dead white by the time he sat back down on his futon, his hands shaking from exertion.

‘Himoni will bring you your supper. Eat all of it, baka deshi. Then maybe Rika will be in to see you.’ Hiko stood up, shaking his head. ‘And we’re all going to want to hear just how you let your guard down enough that you got caught.’

Kenshin’s head was bowed just enough so that his bangs shaded his eyes. He said nothing but briefly Hiko’s hand passed gently over his hair before he turned to leave.

‘Oh yes, and all the children, especially Tomohiro and Masaki, want to see you. But I think tomorrow will be soon enough for that.’

Even as Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, Himoni came in with his tray. ‘Out, out. Let the man eat in peace. You can badger him tomorrow!’

‘So, you are still here with Rika, Himoni-dono?’ Kenshin smiled at the older woman.

‘Hai, hai. Someone has to make sure everyone gets fed and the place is clean. But right now, I want you to eat as much of this as you can and drink all of the tea. Hiko will be back to help you back to the bathing room and then you can sleep some more.’ Himoni’s eyes twinkled at him, a grin on her face.

‘Will you sit and talk to me for awhile? I would like to hear how everything and everyone has been doing, that I would. It’s been a few years since I was last here.’ Kenshin began to eat slowly, listening as the old woman recounted the last few years.

‘And you, you have found a home, I hear. You are happy there?’

‘Aa, happier than I probably deserve.’ Briefly, a flash of… something crossed his face. Himoni said nothing, simply smiling calmly. 

As he finished the tea, Hiko walked in.

‘A bath, and then back to bed. The next few days are going to be boring for you. Tomorrow I’ll let you sit with Shadow; she’s not going to be doing anything for awhile either.’ Hiko pushed the tray toward Himoni and helped Kenshin to stand. ‘How do the ribs feel?’

‘Better, Sho. I can actually take a decent breath of air without coughing.’

‘You always did heal quickly, baka deshi.’

Himoni watched as they walked out the door, ready to take the tray to the kitchen and then to go tell her mistress what she had learned talking with Kenshin. Now that he was gone, she frowned; he wasn’t the same wanderer from before. She just hoped that Rika could mend whatever was broken in him.


	17. When a Rika Washes Her Hair

It had been a peaceful three weeks, Rika hadn’t pushed Kenshin to talk, letting him heal and play with her children. But now she knew that things must move or Kenshin would bury what happened to him too deeply and it would affect him the rest of his life. And since he hadn’t made any move to talk to her, she knew that it was up to her.

‘Tell Kenshin that I’ll be out back and that I’ve washed my hair, Himoni.’ It had taken most of the morning to wash it as once it was unbraided; it reached almost to the ground. Hiko had made a chair for her to sit in so that the whole length could be combed out without getting it tangled again. It was her favorite trick, to make someone sit behind her, comb her hair and empty their soul.

Himoni chuckled. ‘I wondered when you were going to do it. I’ll tell him, I think he, Tomohiro and Masaki are talking or whatever.’

Himoni walked around to the front of the house. Hiko stood there, watching as the three practiced. Kenshin was still stiffer than he wanted to be and so the boys were more than a match for him.

‘No, stop! Remember where your feet are! Again!’

Himoni walked up to him. ‘Rika is waiting for Kenshin. How much longer are you going to keep him?’

‘Baka deshi, it looks like it’s your turn to comb out Shadow’s hair.’ He smiled evilly at the two boys. ‘I guess I’ll have to take over your spot.’ The two grinned back, used to his ways.

Kenshin stepped back and sheathed his sakaboutou. ‘All right. I’ve been wondering when she’d get around to me.’

Hiko looked over at the smaller man. ‘You’ve been avoiding it; she’s just gotten tired of waiting for you to come to her. Now, go.’

Kenshin shrugged, he knew that he’d been avoiding any mention of his time in Enishi’s hands. But now he was more confident that he could talk about it. As Kenshin walked around toward the back of the house, Hiko watched him, his face expressionless. Once he was out of sight, he turned and looked at his adopted sons.

‘How would you two like to go on an errand?’

 

As Kenshin walked into the back of the yard, one hand was rubbing his side where one rib still troubled him and the other rubbed his forehead.

‘Nervous, Elder Brother?’

He stopped and looked at Rika. ‘I can’t say I’m looking forward to this, that I’m not. It’s been a long time since I’ve had to talk about something like this.’ Kenshin continued toward her, walking around so that all he could see was a mass of hair. ‘And you’ve let your hair get even longer, Little Sister.’

‘Yes, even Hiko’s becoming annoyed with it. I’ll have to trim it back up to my knees. Now, start combing.’

For awhile, Kenshin just sat and combed out parts of her hair, smoothing it, and the familiar sense of peace began to steal over him.

‘Talk to me, Elder Brother. I know that more went on than what you’ve dropped in idle conversation.’

Kenshin sighed. ‘Aa. Enishi is still full of hate and I’m not sure that he’s entirely sane. He made me kneel and then as he hit me…’ His voice trailed off and Rika could feel him tense up.

Nothing was said for awhile and then Kenshin started again. ‘Mostly, he just told me over and over again what he would do to anyone I loved; that I didn’t deserve to have any happiness; that I should wander, alone and friendless the rest of my miserable life, or at least until he ended it.’

Rika could hear the pain in his voice. ‘And do you agree with that? Or do you think everyone you know would be better off without you? You can’t keep everything bottled up, Elder Brother, sooner or later you’d be just like him.’

Kenshin’s hands jerked a bit, and then went back to combing. ‘Aa. But it was very hard, toward the end, I really don’t remember anything except for the pain. I think that’s when I allowed “him” to just take over. And that’s not good, either.’

‘You were faced with a life or death situation. You coped. What’s wrong with that?’

‘Because, my coping involved turning myself off. I ignored my friends, went back in time, sought help from an enemy, or at least a non-friend. That doesn’t make me any more sane than Enishi.’

‘And that’s what really scares you, doesn’t it.’

Kenshin looked down at his hands. ‘Hai.’ He just sat, tears starting to form in his eyes. ‘I don’t want to be out of control like that ever again. I’d rather die.’

Rika smiled to herself. ‘And that’s the difference between the two of you, Elder Brother. I don’t think you have to worry about it; you seem to have made peace with yourself, since the Battousai only pops out in extreme situations. And he wasn’t violent, just controlling. Remember that.’

Kenshin rubbed his eyes. ‘He… I struck out at you.’

‘A normal reaction. And Hiko said later that he was surprised that you hadn’t struck harder, just enough to try and knock the cup out of my hand. So, even not all there, you were still in control to some extent.’ Rika looked over her shoulder at him. ‘All done with my hair?’

‘Hmm. Are you going to cut it now or braid it back?’ Kenshin smiled quietly at her, he felt better for telling her his feelings and knew that now he could face everything that had happened.

‘No, Hiko’s the only one…’

‘Hiko’s the only one what, Shadow?’ Hiko walked out of the house.

‘That can cut my hair, of course. About knee length, please.’

Hiko grinned and with one flick of his sword, Rika’s hair was shorter.

‘Better, it was starting to get very heavy.’ She reached around and after dividing and braiding both sides, she combined it all into a single braid. Tucking it under her gi, she turned around and looked down at the mess on the floor. ‘You are going to clean this all up, Elder Brother? I’m not really in any condition to do that.’

Everyone started to laugh, and Kenshin went for a broom, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

‘Sneaky, Shadow, very sneaky.’

‘Why, thank you, Hiko. I assume you sent the boys after Sano?’

‘Hmm.’

The two shared another grin and walked back into the house for some tea.


	18. The Boys Introduced

Sano had been busy, Saitou had pretty much left him alone, taking his reports and not hesitating to tell him when he was wrong, as well as when he was right. Sano found that he enjoyed the give and take, Saitou made him think. But always in the back of his mind was, “Why did he kiss me?”

He had just gotten back from working a lead that seemed to be going nowhere when two boys showed up at Saitou’s.

Saitou gazed at the two. ‘Tomohiro and Masaki. You two have grown. I take it Himura is now ready for visitors?’

Tomohiro shook his head. ‘Iie. Only Sano. Shadow’s still working on him, he’s better but…’

‘Shadow thinks he’ll sleep better with Sano there.’ Masaki grinned a bit at an embarrassed Sano.

Sano flushed as Saitou smirked. ‘Yes, well. Perhaps some introductions are in order. The roosterhead is Sagara Sanosuke and these two are Hiko’s adopted sons, Tomohiro and Masaki. How old are you two now?’

Tomohiro smiled. ‘I’m eighteen and Masaki is fifteen. We’re the ones who go out and sell Hiko’s pottery; I was in Kyoto a couple of months ago. ‘Course, since he uses a pseudonym for his work…’

Sano grinned at them. ‘Come on in, you can tell me embarrassing Hiko stories, I’ll tell you embarrassing Kenshin stories.’ Chattering, the three went in, Saitou following, his eyes narrowed and thoughtful.

“Looks like I need to work a little faster.”

 

The two boys convinced Sano to start out the next day. ‘For one thing, we can’t be seen leaving together. The other is that we have supplies to pick up, we brought some of Hiko’s pottery in for trade.’

‘And you still have a report to give me, remember. He’ll meet up with the two of you tomorrow. Just leave when you normally would and he’ll catch up. Now, Chou will get you back to your inn, we think it’s clear but…’ Saitou looked at them coolly. ‘My greetings to your parents, let us know when the rest of us may come up and see everyone.’

The two boys bowed politely and Tomohiro said, ‘Hiko said just another week. Ken-nii really is much better. And Rika is resting a lot.’

‘Hn.’

The boys left and Saitou turned and sneered at a glowering Sano. ‘You don’t agree, ahou?’

‘Man, it’s been better n’ three weeks! What do you think?!’ Sano stood, cracking his knuckles. ‘Here, let me give you my report…’

Saitou moved closer to Sano, making him start and back away.

‘What’s your problem, teme?!’

‘My problem is that you’re leaving in the middle of an investigation.’ Saitou circled the boy, as Sano tried to keep his back to a wall, trying to guess what Saitou would do next.

‘Yeah, one that’s going nowhere! There hasn’t been a decent lead or arrest all week! You know that as well as I do. Besides, maybe Kenshin has something more to add now.’

Saitou stopped circling. ‘Good, you’re still thinking, ahou. All right, give me your report and then get some rest.’

Sano shivered, he felt as if he had dodged the bullet on that one. After giving Saitou his report, he walked out of the room, keeping an eye on him as he left.

Saitou frowned. He would have to go up before any of the rest of the group. There were still issues that he needed to work out with not only Kenshin, but Sano as well. Maybe away for here would be better for all involved, although he wasn’t sure how Rika would take to having her space invaded.

 

That night, Sano almost drove everyone insane. He had gone to the Aoiya to let them know what was going on and found Saitou in wait for him when he got back.

‘Baka! Who told you to tell them anything!’ Saitou glared at Sano who glared right back.

‘Listen, teme, they’re my friends as well as Kenshin’s! We were private, and if I had taken off without letting them know, you would have heard about it!’

Saitou suddenly grabbed and slammed Sano against a wall. ‘And maybe I already had plans to deal with that, ahou! You need to ask before making decisions that affect just more than you! Get packed!’ He pushed the younger man down the hall.

Sano rubbed his shoulder and glowered at the other man. ‘You keep secrets, that’s what you get!’ A growl was his only answer. He quickly put his few belongs into his carry sack, then turned and glared at the other. ‘Now what?!’

‘Now, you get to sleep outdoors. It would serve you right if it rained all night. But sooner or later, the boys will pass by where I put you. Just don’t wander away and get lost.’

Sano flushed. ‘Hey, I’m getting better! And what about food?’

Saitou smirked. ‘I should let you go hungry. But here,’ he tossed a package to him, ‘This is your breakfast. Eat it during the night and you’ll go hungry tomorrow. As far as I know, it’s not that far to where Rika lives, so you can wait until you get there for anything else.’

Sano looked at the package and then at the Wolf.

‘You knew that I was going to do this.’ Sano swallowed and then said softly, ‘Am I so easy to read?’

Saitou sighed. ‘I’m older than you, I have more life experience. Of course I knew that you would be impatient. Don’t worry about it. Now, follow me, and try not to make so much noise.’

Saitou picked up another bundle as they walked out the back door. When Sano looked as if he was going to comment, Saitou glared at him. After walking in what Sano came to realize were circles, Saitou finally stopped just outside of Kyoto and sat down by a tree just far enough off the road so they would not be seen.

‘We’ll wait here.’

‘We! You’re not going to see Kenshin!’

Saitou stared up at the fuming roosterhead. ‘Sit down and relax, ahou. No, but I thought I would keep you company for awhile.’

‘Oh.’ Sano felt silly as he dropped down beside the older man. ‘Sorry.’

‘Hn.’

After a bit, Sano said quietly, ‘So, what happens when I go back to Tokyo with Kenshin? Do you still have work for me that I can do there?’

‘Yes, actually. In fact, if you could get Himura involved, it would be even better.’

‘I don’t know that Kenshin would go for that. I could ask but…’ Sano shrugged.

‘Play on his “protect others”. It might give him incentive.’

Sano jerked away. ‘I’m not going to “play” on anything! What’s right for me might not be right for him.’

‘Whatever.’ Saitou leaned back on the tree, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. ‘I have another question to ask you before I head back.’

Sano moved uneasily, hearing something in the other’s voice that hadn’t been there before.

‘What?’

‘Two questions, actually. Why didn’t you tell Himura about our kiss and what did you think about it?’ Saitou didn’t move but watched as Sano jumped up and moved away from him.

‘One, I’ve already had Kenshin upset when someone else flirted with me and I’m not going through that again and two, you kissed me, I didn’t kiss you.’ Sano stood, his back to the man.

‘Hn. Well, that answered one question. Try the other.’ Saitou stood up very slowly and quietly, not letting the younger man know what he was doing.

‘I… I haven’t really thought about it. I don’t want to, either.’ Sano turned and then gasped as Saitou grabbed him by his arms.

‘Maybe I want you to think about it. Besides, I think you’re lying about that.’ Saitou pulled him closer.

Sano tried to pull back. ‘I’m in a relationship with Kenshin! What the hell are you trying to prove?!’

Saitou smirked at the boy who strained backward from him. ‘Just this…’ Keeping his eyes on Sano’s, Saitou slowly moved his face toward the totally flustered boy.

‘No! Let go of me, teme!’ Sano’s eyes got bigger and bigger as Saitou pulled him closer.

‘This…’ Saitou whispered as he slowly pressed his lips to Sano’s, making the other gasp. He slowly worked his lips on Sano’s, then as they softened and parted, he kissed him deeply and thoroughly. By the time he was through, Sano was grasping his jacket and lost to the world. ‘Yes, this…’

Sano looked up at him, dazed. Slowly his eyes cleared and something began to grow in them.

‘Let go of me,’ he said very quietly.

Saitou blinked and let go.

Sano looked at him. ‘You bastard. Just stay away from me. And from Kenshin. Go back to Kyoto and just stay the hell away from me, you fucker!’ Sano snarled at Saitou, his fists clenched and more furious than he had been since the battle with Shishio, both at Saitou and at himself. He turned and sat down, ignoring the Wolf.

‘But you will think about this, nevertheless, ahou.’ And with that, Saitou faded into the woods, leaving a thoroughly shaken Sano behind.

‘Oh Kami, Kenshin…’


	19. On the Road

The next morning, Sano watched as people walked to and from the city. He sat out of sight, still shaken from what had happened the night before. He hadn’t really slept at all, each time he had gotten to sleep, either Saitou would be there smirking or Kenshin with hurt in his eyes would be gazing at him. He hadn’t even eaten any of the food Saitou had left.

It was closer to mid-morning before the boys appeared and Sano waited to make sure no one was around before he stepped out from the trees.

‘Hey, you two. Need help carrying your supplies?’ Sano grinned as he strolled over to them.

‘Aa. We made several good trades, Hiko will be very pleased,’ Tomohiro said. ‘We don’t usually do quite so well.’

‘Hey, maybe he’s getting better at judging what the masses want.’

Both boys laughed. ‘Hiko makes what Hiko likes, he could care less about what anyone else likes.’ The younger boy grinned up at Sano and then frowned. ‘Sano-san, you look tired.’

‘Eh, yes, well, Saitou decided that I should be out here all night to make sure I didn’t miss you two.’ Sano hoped that any strain in his voice was taken as a lack of sleep. ‘So, give me something to carry and let’s go.’ Behind him, left by the tree where Saitou had sat, was the food and bundle that Saitou had carried. Sano left it all; maybe some poor soul would find it. He wasn’t touching any of it.

As the three moved down the road, yellow eyes glinted from the shadows. ‘So, ahou, you didn’t take anything other than your belongings. Interesting.’ Saitou picked up everything left there, and ghosting along the road, followed them.

Sano found it easy to talk to the other two, especially since the older was only a little younger than he was. As they walked, he got more of a history of their life.

‘So, you’re tellin’ me that Rika was a sword for hire during the Bakumatsu?! Man, that’s amazing! I didn’t know that women could do that!’

‘Hey, no more amazing than you being in the Sekihotai.’ Masaki gazed at him in admiration. ‘I mean, yeah, we found Hiko and eventually he and Rika adopted us, but you got to see some of the real action!’

‘Oh yeah. Real action. I saw comrades cut down on orders from the men who now run this country.’ Sano looked sadly into the distance. ‘It took Kenshin to get me started in a better direction.’ And something inside his head said, “And what about Saitou and his ‘you can be more than you are’?” Sano shook his head. ‘Anyway, tell me more about your life out here in the boomies. Don’t you ever want to live somewhere more exciting?’

‘Sometimes, but then Hiko sends us to sell stuff and we’re glad to come back.’ Masaki shrugged.

‘Too many years living out here in the peace and quiet, I guess,’ Tomohiro agreed.

As the three walked and talked, Saitou watched and make his own plans. It all depended on what the ahou did once he was with Himura again. He would have to time everything exactly right or all his plans would fail.


	20. Into the Past

With her two oldest in Kyoto to pick up supplies and Sano, Rika worked with Kenshin once more. She was satisfied that the Enishi problem would not be the problem it had been but felt that something else was still bothering him.

‘Kenshin, is there something else that we need to talk about? You’re suppressing something that you need to get out in the open.’ Rika sat beside him, watching him out of the corner of her eye, watching as his hands clenched tightly on his knees.

‘I’m… Rika, it’s really something I need to talk to Sano about. And I’m having a very hard time deciding how to talk to him about it.’ Kenshin swallowed hard, then looked up.

‘It’s about Saitou, isn’t it. Sano said you couldn’t understand why you were with the Shinsengumi. But you bypassed your current friends, people you had fought side by side with; to go to someone you fought against. That tells me that you have a very strong bond to him, with him.’

***

The Battousai sat in the shadow of the alley, his breathing quick, his shoulders tight under his gi. He had avoided all the patrols that were hunting him, He was so tired, but soon everything would be finished. He just wanted to get back to where the Ishin Shishi were based, to clean up and try and get some sleep before the final battle he knew was coming. But here it was quiet and maybe he could rest for just a bit.

He had managed to throw the last patrol off his trail, and now the night was quiet, here away from the fighting. His head hurt, too many battles, too little sleep. If he could just rest… even for a moment.

He had slipped into an uneasy doze, one hand grasping his sword, the other tucked under his chin, when he heard a quiet step in the street. Someone sighed and there was a rustle of clothes as they sat down.

He froze, barely breathing, wondering who was there, sitting in the shadows at the head of the alley, wondering if he could get away without alerting the other person. He needed a plan, someway to get by him without letting him know who he was. He took down his hair and shook it out so that the left side of his face was shadowed. Looking down at his clothes, he smiled, it was lucky he had worn blue. He rubbed some dirt on his face and decided he’d done as much as he could.

Slowly he stood, scuffling his feet, rubbing his head, yawning.

‘Who’s there?’ a voice sharply asked from the head of the alley.

Kenshin gasped and stuttered, ‘Just, just me. I fell asleep. I’m just going home.’

‘Come out here.’ The man stood up and waited for him to walk out.

Kenshin slowly walked out, violet eyes wide and looking down at the ground. It was overcast and he deliberately kept to the shadows as he came closer to the taller man.

‘Who are you? Why are you out here by yourself?’ Saitou looked down at the smaller boy, frowning.

‘I got separated from my unit and then it got dark and I was tired.’ Kenshin stood and shivered in the cool night air.

Saitou sighed. He has seen too many young boys in the war like this one, fighting before they should. ‘Come over here and sit down. My patrol should be along sooner or later and we’ll be able to go back to headquarters without any problems.’

Kenshin kept his head down as he sat back down by the wall and waited to see what the other would do. Saitou sat down beside him and sighed again. ‘Foolish boy, what were you thinking. It’s too dangerous to be out here on your own now. Make sure you stay with your unit from now on.’

‘Yes, sir. I’m sorry but it was very confusing.’ Kenshin kept his face down and his voice quiet, to make himself seem younger than he was.

Saitou gazed over at him. ‘Have you had any problems in the barracks?’ He felt the boy tense up and sighed. What were they thinking of, letting children in. ‘Have you said anything to your Captain?’

Kenshin had frozen with the first question. He knew how this man fought, but since he hadn’t been recognized had thought that he could bluff his way away from him before any more of his patrol showed up. He hadn’t anticipated being questioned. ‘Ah, no, I mean, umm…’

Saitou put his arm around the boy’s shoulder, ignoring the start he gave. ‘How old are you?’

Kenshin thought fast. If he went too young, Saitou would know something was wrong. ‘I’m… I’m fifteen, sir. And my older brother is in the barracks with me, so mostly everyone leaves me alone.’

‘But not everyone.’

Kenshin kept his head down and bit his lip in indecision. He had to get away from here soon, before Saitou got a good look at his face.

‘All right, but I want to see you and your brother tomorrow before lunch.’ He reached over and started to touch the boy’s face, only to find that he had ducked and tried to pull away, his eyes wide.

Saitou narrowed his eyes, he had thought it was dirt on the boy’s face, but maybe there was bruising there also. In the dim light, it was hard to tell. ‘Shh, it’s all right. I’m not going to hurt you.’ He slowly pulled the boy back and held him firmly. ‘And you still haven’t told me your name.’

Kenshin shivered. It was a good thing his first name wasn’t known in Kyoto. ‘It’s Shinta, sir.’

Saitou looked down at him. He could understand the temptation this boy brought into the barracks. And obviously, he and his brother weren’t in the same patrol, or he wouldn’t have gotten separated. ‘Relax. Take a nap if you want. You’re safe here.’

Kenshin shivered again. If he only knew…

Saitou continued to look down at the boy. His memory teased him, he had seen him somewhere before, but wasn’t sure just where or under what circumstances.

‘Hn. I have seen you, you know. But you’re not in my unit, are you?’

‘N…no, sir.’ Kenshin breathing quickened a bit. If Saitou guessed who he was, he wasn’t sure he had enough time or space to get away.

Saitou gazed down at him. ‘Shinta, look at me.’

Kenshin’s eyes grew a little larger. What was that in his voice? He slowly looked up at the older man, and then realized that Saitou had a distinctly predatory look in his eyes.

‘I… I…’

Saitou slowly smiled as he bent down toward to the boy. He wasn’t sure how experienced he was, but a few kisses wouldn’t hurt. And later, well, he would see. He touched Kenshin’s lips gently, feeling him start and then try to move away. He wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and another one held his hip so he couldn’t move. ‘Shh, I won’t hurt you. Relax,’ he murmured against his lips.

Kenshin gasped as the hand holding his hip slowly shifted and rubbed against him. Saitou quickly took advantage of this, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss, watching the boy’s eyes close, his body start to relax against him. As he slowly ran his hand down his torso, Kenshin jerked and gasped again. 

‘So responsive.’

As Saitou began to shift toward him, Kenshin pulled himself from the daze he was falling into, pushing away from the taller man, pulling his legs up and dropping his face down onto his knees so that his hair hid his face.

‘No, no, no, no…’

Saitou’s outreaching hand froze. Damn, he had told the boy he wouldn’t hurt him and now he was shaking. ‘All right, shh. It’s ok, nothing’s going to happen.’

Saitou slowly started to rub the boy’s back, feeling the shudders start to subside. He wasn’t sure, but thought he had seen a tear and felt guilty that he has upset him.

“I still want you and your brother to report to me, remember.’ Saitou’s ears caught the soft sounds of his patrol coming down the street. He sighed as he stood up. ‘Follow behind us. Just make sure you don’t get lost again.’

‘Hai.’ Kenshin kept his voice very low. ‘I’m… I’m sorry, sir.’

‘No, I’m the one who is sorry. And don’t worry.’ Saitou ran his hand over the boy’s bowed head, then turned and walked into the street, knowing that one way or another, he would have this boy. Rejoining his patrol as they moved down the street, he saw a flash of blue and white and smiled grimly to himself. Yes, he would have this boy.

Kenshin waited until the patrol had moved down the street before venturing out of the alley. He knew Saitou had seen him, but at the next crossroads was moving quickly and quietly back into his own territory. One hand touched his lips, how far would Saitou have gone? Kenshin shivered, maybe they would never meet again in this war.

***

Kenshin’s voice slowly died as he finished.

‘And did you battle again?’

‘Aa. And I knew the moment he realized who I was. He was angry and maybe a little impressed. I always wondered if he searched all of the barracks for the “boy and his older brother” but then it all went chaotic and then it was over and I was wandering.’ Kenshin sighed. ‘And now how to tell Sano all of this.’

‘Just sit down and tell him, Elder Brother. And stop judging yourself so harshly. You were in a difficult situation… And you do realize that in that one, you took over and Battousai was not there.’

Kenshin looked startled. ‘I hadn’t thought about that.’

‘Well, think about it later, baka deshi. It’s bedtime for Shadow. And for you. Tomorrow is another day.’ Hiko stood behind them and helped Shadow to her feet. ‘Go to bed, Kenshin.’

‘Hai, hai.’


	21. Reunion

Kenshin got up the next morning, a dull throbbing in his head. He felt as though he had relived all the things he had talked to Rika about. And as a result, he was loggy and really just wanted to sleep awhile longer. But small children had other priorities and soon he was playing with them. At least it kept him from brooding.

By late afternoon, Kenshin was glad to sit down and rest. Hiko had kept Rika lying down since she was feeling queasy and he wasn’t willing to take any chances with her.

Rika came out onto the porch. ‘Oh, good. Come walk with me, Elder Brother. Hiko’s kept me down all day and I’m about to go mad.’

Kenshin looked at her with raised eyebrows. ‘Is that wise?’

‘Tch. I need some exercise or I’ll be too stiff to move. I just want to walk around outside for a little bit, not run a race.’ Rika stretched, then grimaced. ‘I’ll be glad when this one comes. Maybe we will stop at five.’

Kenshin chuckled. ‘I won’t tell Hiko you said that.’

They quietly walked in the sunlight, Kenshin keeping an eye on Rika as they strolled around the house, chatting.

Suddenly, Rika stopped and got a very concentrated look on her face.

‘Little Sister, what…’

Rika held his arm very tightly and just breathed for a moment. Kenshin’s eyes became very large and a panicky feeling was in the pit of his stomach.

‘Well, once more around the house, Elder Brother.’ Rika smiled at the panicking Kenshin.

‘Ah, shouldn’t you be…’

‘No. Remember, this is number five. I’ve got lots of time before this one comes.’ Rika continued to walk slowly around the house. She hadn’t told Kenshin that her contractions had started earlier that day and this was her way of getting his attention on something other than himself. Or that her “lots of time” was ticking down quickly.

By the time they had made the second circuit around, Kenshin was sweating and looking wild-eyed. Rika glanced at him and finally decided to give him some relief.

‘Ok, back to the house and Himoni. Thank you for walking around with me, Elder Brother. You can stay out here.’ Rika patted his arm and walked slowly into the house where Himoni waited for her.

Kenshin sat down with a thump on the porch. ‘Kami, I can’t believe she did that to me!’

Hiko chuckled behind him. ‘Of course she did, baka deshi. Shadow hasn’t changed at all from how she was ten years ago. You’ve just forgotten.’ He paced out and sat down beside him. ‘At least she waited until the children were in bed and asleep.’

The two sat, enjoying the dusk and the peace and quiet that it brought. No words were needed between them.

 

It had been a couple of hours, and Kenshin had shuddered at a few of the sounds from the house while Hiko had just chuckled at him, when Hiko looked over at the gate. ‘Well, here come the rest of the troops.’ He got up and started out toward the two boys. ‘Do well in trading?’

‘Oh yeah. Better than well, actually. Not only did we get the supplies we needed but,’ Tomohiro tossed a jiggling pouch to him, ‘we also came out ahead on money.’

Hiko weighed the pouch in his hand. ‘I’ll have to send you two all the time. Good job.’

Both the boys grinned, pleased.

‘Oh yes, and Rika’s…’

‘Had a wonderful baby boy.’ Himoni came out from the house. ‘I’m sure you’d all like to come in and see him.’

Everyone tip-toed into the room and stood looking down at the two lying on the futon.

Rika blinked sleepily at them. ‘Well, Hiko, another boy. And you thought it would be a girl.’ She smiled quietly at Hiko who knelt down, looking at the sleeping baby.

‘As long as you’re both all right, I don’t care. And what are we naming this one?’ Hiko ran his hand over Rika’s head and smiled back at her.

‘Hmm. I think we should name him… Shinta.’

Kenshin’s eyes got huge and he gulped.

‘But…’

‘Good idea,’ Himoni said. ‘Now, everyone except Hiko out. You can see the baby again tomorrow.’ She shooed the rest out the door and slid it shut with a snap. ‘You two have been walking all day, go take a bath and there’s food in the kitchen for you.’

One of the boys murmured quietly in her ear, then both moved toward the bath.

Kenshin just stood in shock. ‘They named the baby Shinta.’

‘A good choice, don’t you think?’ Himoni gave him a quick hug and then a push. ‘Go take a walk out the gate. The boys brought you a present.’

Kenshin looked at her in surprise. ‘What…’

‘Go.’

Kenshin looked at her with a frown but shrugged and walked toward the gate.

‘Ch. Didn’t think they’d ever get around to sending you out.’ Sano was leaning against the outer wall, chewing on a twig.

‘Sano?! Sano!’


	22. Hiko’s Mountain Pottery

Sano grunted as Kenshin hit and pressed him against the wall, and then laughed. ‘Miss me?’

‘Shut up and kiss me, fool!’

Sano looked down into gold eyes. ‘My goodness, we are impatient tonight. I guess you did miss me a little.’

All that answered him was a growl from Kenshin.

‘Ok,’ Sano wrapped his arms around him, ‘but we’re not…’

Greedy mouths locked together, Sano flipping the smaller man to the wall, hands began to stroke over each other and clothes began to slip off of shoulders, hips grinding against each other.

‘Whoa! Slow down there! Either we find a bed or grass or something but it’s not happening out here where whomever can see us!’ Sano pulled back, looking down at Kenshin.

Kenshin blinked up at him. ‘But Rika just had the baby. We can’t do anything here. It would be disrespectful.’

‘Baka deshi, go on up the mountain to my place. We’ll see you two in a couple of days. Talk everything out while you’re up there.’ Hiko didn’t come out, but he knew that this way everything would be worked out by the time they came back, one way or another.

Sano chuckled at the mortified look on Kenshin’s face, giving him a quick kiss. Kenshin smacked him and then grinned, ready to go anywhere he could have time alone with Sano.

‘You can tell me how the investigation is going on the way, Sano.’

The two started down the road toward the path up to Hiko’s pottery, talking quietly, Sano’s arm around Kenshin’s shoulders, Kenshin’s around his waist. Saitou watched as they moved out of sight, trying to decide what to do, follow them or go back to Kyoto. He had just about decided to follow them when Hiko spoke to him.

‘Come on in, Saitou. Those two will be busy for awhile.’

Saitou sneered over his shoulder at Hiko, his eyes glinting. ‘Your “baka deshi” still not up to snuff? Neither of them knew I was here. And he should have known.’

Hiko shrugged. ‘More important things on their minds. And my baka deshi knows that here he can relax because I have his back.’ He stood at the gate, a small smirk on his lips. ‘They’ll be back in a couple of days, Rika would like to talk to you before then.’

Saitou turned and glared at the older man. ‘She did not know I was out here!’

‘Shadow knows more things than most of us like. Come in, Saitou. I have a new son and a tired wife. Himoni will take care of anything you need for the moment.’

As the two walked toward the house, Saitou quietly congratulated Hiko and followed Himoni to the baths.

‘Here, the boys are done and so it’ll be quiet. I’ll bring you some food to your room once you’re out of the bath.’

‘Thank you.’ Saitou washed and then got into the warm bath, a faint frown between his eyes. How had that all happened? He actually had thought to follow the two and confront them, now he was at Hiko’s. Later, after eating and lying down in the quiet room, Saitou realized he had been manipulated by one of the best.

‘Hn.’

 

Meanwhile, Sano and Kenshin walked up the mountain, Sano telling Kenshin the progress, and lack of it, on finding Yukishiro.

‘We did capture several men, but most of the top group went with him to wherever. If any of them knew, they weren’t talking. But, we did find out that he had been in Japan only long enough to find you.’

‘Sad. I wish he could be reasoned with, but I’m afraid that it not possible. Did you enjoy learning to work with the Secret Police?’

Sano bit his lip, glancing at Kenshin. He had thought about how to tell his lover what had happened between them and he still wasn’t sure how to go about it.

‘Yeah, bein’ a cop is kind of cool, the Wolf had me learning all sorts of stuff. But, Kenshin…’ Sano stopped on the trail, his hands thrust deep in his pockets, feet shuffling a bit on the path. Kenshin looked up at him and suddenly understood.

‘Ah, he kissed you. Probably intentionally and really, really well.’

Sano’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. ‘How…’

Kenshin wrapped his arms around the taller man and he sighed. ‘I bet he still kisses really well.’ Kenshin gazed up at him. ‘Toward the end of the Bakumatsu, I played lost little boy and the same thing happened to me. Almost made me lose myself, and that could have been disastrous.’

Sano hugged him close. ‘Man, I was really scared about how to tell you. I just didn’t want you hurt or upset. Yeah, that’s what happened. But I told him to stay away from both of us, the fucker.’

Kenshin could feel little shivers running through his lover; he knew that it had affected him more than he was saying. He reached up, pulled his head down and kissed him gently. ‘Hmm, well, we’re almost at Hiko’s, we can talk more later.’

Sano looked down at the smaller man, a glint appearing in his eyes. ‘Yeah, much later. Let’s go.’


	23. Vacation Finally!

It had been a very peaceful three days for Kenshin and Sano. They had slept late and relaxed for the most part during the day. Kenshin had weeded Hiko’s vegetable bed as well as watering it well. Sano had done enough fishing for them to have a couple of meals. They had talked; Kenshin telling Sano of his fights with Saitou and of his trick, along with everything he could remember from Enishi; Sano of working the streets and learning to be a police officer.

‘I think it would be a splendid job for you, Sano.’

‘Ch. I’m not too sure. That bastard is just too sneaky for any good use.’

Kenshin shrugged. ‘But you wouldn’t be always working with him.’ He looked around, it had been a good three days, the small house was no longer dusty and a small fire crackled nicely before them. ‘I suppose we should go back. I think Hiko was going to send for everyone in Tokyo, too.’ He sighed and looked over at Sano and smiled. ‘But not until tomorrow, ne?’

Sano grinned back and reached for the smaller man. ‘Hmm, tomorrow is definitely soon enough.’ He pulled him close, kissing him gently and running his hands down to his hips. Kenshin arched into him, softly moaning deep in the back of his throat.

‘Hmm, yes, Sano, more…’ Kenshin pulled Sano’s head down closer and began kissing him deeply, his eyes flashing to gold as passion began to build between the two of them.

‘How much more, Kenshin?’ Sano whispered to him, stroking him, feeling him tense up and then begin to tremble, as Sano nuzzled him, working his way down his body. ‘This much more?’ His hips moved against the smaller man’s, grinding against him, Kenshin gasping and then thrusting back.

‘Onegai, Sano, onegai, now, onegai…’ Kenshin suddenly grabbed Sano tightly, jerking him up to face him, glaring at him. ‘Don’t tease! Not now!’

Sano laughed and rolled him over, pushing his clothes away from his body and nuzzling down his neck again, kissing and licking, finding his nipples and sucking on them, while Kenshin arched under him. ‘Oh, Kami, don’t do that!’

Kenshin’s hands ran down Sano’s chest until they grasped his erection.

Kenshin laughed deeply. ‘Oh yes, now, Sano, now.’ Sano pulled his lover’s legs up with a jerk and slowly pushed into the smaller man, groaning. Kenshin moaned and bucked as Sano slowly started to move. ‘Faster, Sano, faster!’

Sano grunted and began to pump faster, hitting the sweet spot deep within him, stroking Kenshin’s cock until the two of them came with a cry. Sano slowly pulled out of his lover, rolling so that Kenshin was resting on his chest, listening to his breathing.

‘Hmm. That was wonderful.’ Kenshin nuzzled into Sano’s neck and then kissed his chin, nibbling on the point.

Sano held him a little tighter. ‘Go to sleep for awhile, baby. We start for home tomorrow.’

*

Saitou got up the next morning to the sound of children playing. After dressing and eating, he walked out onto the porch where Hiko sat watching his three oldest.

‘Quite the domestic scene, isn’t it.’

Hiko looked over his shoulder at him and smirked. ‘Shadow’s had the baby, so in a few days I’m going back up to my pottery. With another mouth to feed, I’ll need to create more designs.’

Saitou raised one eyebrow. ‘Hn. And the Shogun was friends with the Prince. You just want your peace and quiet back.’

Hiko shrugged. ‘Shadow’s happy, that’s all that matters. And did I tell you last night what the baby’s name was?’

‘You know you didn’t. Is it a secret?’

‘No, but Kenshin was a bit overwhelmed. Shadow named him Shinta.’

Saitou look surprised. ‘Isn’t that…’

‘Aa.’

Silence reigned as the two men watched the antics of the three boys. Soon Himoni came out and called them in to clean up for lunch.

‘Hiko, could you watch Mika for a minute? The older boys are busy.’ The little girl grinned and held out her arms.

‘Of course, come here, little one.’ Hiko nuzzled her belly, making her laugh. Saitou just shook his head.

‘You never had any trouble up here? You weren’t worried at all?’

‘Iie. By the time trouble can get here, either we’re gone or prepared for it. My oldest two are quite capable.’ Hiko sat rocking the little girl as she slowly fell asleep. ‘We’re very happy here.’

Himoni came out. ‘Saitou-san, Rika would like to speak to you for just a moment.’ She reached down and took Mika. ‘I’ll just put her down for her nap.’

Hiko stood up and looked Saitou in the eyes. ‘Do not upset her, Wolf.’

‘Hn.’

 

Saitou walked into the house and down the hall. He had a pretty good idea just what Rika planned to say to him.

‘So, another boy. And named after your “Elder Brother”. Hiko didn’t mind?’ Saitou stood at the door, looking at the new baby and mother.

‘He named the last two. And since I’m pretty sure that this is my last one, well, it seemed appropriate. But come in and sit down. I need to tell you some things Kenshin remembered during his captivity.’

Saitou gazed at her, his eyes narrowed. ‘Does he know you’re going to be telling me these things?’

‘Ch, it’s nothing personal. Just bits of information he overheard while he was in their hands.’ She quickly told him the few things Kenshin had managed to remember, Saitou making a few notes.

‘Well, that does give us some more places to look. Too bad they didn’t talk more around him.’

‘Be thankful for what you got. Now, there is another subject I want to talk to you about.’

Saitou watched her, expressionless.

‘Kenshin has unresolved issues with you. He told me about the time in Kyoto…’ Rika stopped as Saitou made a small involuntary movement. ‘Yes, I see you still remember that time, too. I am curious. Did you hunt for a “boy and his older brother”? I thought that was most ingenious of him.’ Rika looked at him, her eyes clear.

‘Yes, damn him. Fortunately, I didn’t make a big deal of it, so no one else ever knew about it. Two weeks later, we met briefly again in battle and I recognized him.’

‘Hmm, yes, Kenshin said he could tell that. You do know that it still has a hold on him, probably more than he realizes.’

Saitou shrugged. ‘Maybe, but why are you telling me this?’

‘Because, by chasing Sano, you could conceivably hurt Kenshin badly. You are someone from a time that fewer and fewer men remember. And he respects you. Why do you think he went to you instead of the Aoiya? Because he knew you could protect him.’ Rika looked at him sternly. ‘Be very careful, Saitou. Kenshin’s flashes back to Battousai usually have a purpose. I would hate that purpose be because you have done something to set it off, especially if it’s not for a good reason.’

Saitou was angry, he didn’t show it, but Rika could feel it. She sighed, knowing that Saitou would want to leave before the other two got back. ‘Running from this won’t help, look at Kenshin.’

‘So, you admit that he has problems.’

‘Of course, how could he not? He left his master, killed people in a war and is now trying to atone for his crimes, whether real or not. Anyone else would just shrug and go on. Kenshin is too gentle and feels too much, unlike the Battousai. Sano gives him stability. Do not wreak that.’

Saitou stood up. ‘I’ll think about what you’ve said. And congratulations on your new son. I hope his life is more peaceful than his namesakes.’

‘Thank you. And please stay. The rest of the Kamiya Dojo will be here either tomorrow or the next day. You can talk to Kenshin and Sano without anyone knowing about it.’

‘Shadow, you expect a great deal from everyone, don’t you.’

‘Why, yes, I believe I do.’ She grinned at him, pleased to have gotten a rise out of him.


	24. Going Home

The next day was noisy with everyone from the Aoiya and Tokyo showing up. Rika accepted congratulations on her baby while Hiko just smirked. Everyone was surprised that Saitou was already there, but he gave no explanation.

‘But when are Kenshin and Sano going to be back?’ Kaoru looked at Rika as Megumi examined the baby.

‘They’ll be back sometime today. They both needed time to talk about what happened and just needed time alone.’ Rika smiled quietly at the two women.

‘Why is Saitou here?’ Megumi sat back on her heels. ‘You can’t tell me that he had things to talk about.’

‘Actually, yes. Kenshin remembered some information from when he was captured, hopefully it’ll help in finding out more about Yukishiro.’ Rika took her baby back and smiled down at him. ‘Kenshin will be glad to see all of you, and happy to be going home.’

*

Kenshin and Sano had finished cleaning up and then started down the mountain that morning, even though they hated to leave the peace and quiet.

‘Do you think everyone from the Aoiya and Jou-chan and Yahiko are here yet?’ Sano chewed on a fishbone, his eyes peaceful.

‘Hmm, probably. Hiko sent for you and for everyone else at the same time, I think. We just got a mini-vacation away from them all.’ Kenshin smiled up at his lover, his eyes clear, if a little tired, Sano had been very energetic during the night, knowing he wouldn’t get such a chance again for awhile.

Sano grinned, ‘Well, it’ll be nice to see them all and to go home.’ Suddenly he frowned and looked down at Kenshin. ‘Do you think Saitou will be there; I’m not too sure I want to see him anytime soon.’

Kenshin sighed and shrugged. ‘Maybe. Rika will have talked to him about everything I overheard in the warehouse. She also knows about my lost little boy trick so she’ll probably add that in. Don’t worry, Sano. With everyone there, he’ll be forced to behave.’

Sano chuckled. ‘I still like that. Especially since later he figured out it was you.’

Kenshin grinned. ‘Yes, well…’

As they got closer to the village where Rika lived, Kenshin felt a familiar presence. He looked over at Sano and made a quick decision.

‘Sano, would you go on ahead to the house? There’s… something I need to do before I get there.’ He blinked up at him, not surprised to see Sano shake his head.

‘No. No more wandering off by yourself. It just leads to trouble.’ Sano was determined on this point.

Kenshin tilted his head up and then sighed. ‘Umm, well, I won’t be alone. So, please, Sano, for me?’

Sano looked around. But before he could say anything, Kenshin reached up and pulled him down for a quick kiss. ‘Don’t ask. Just trust me, please?’

Sano worried his bottom lip and then sighed. ‘I don’t like this. And if anything happens because I leave, I won’t be responsible for anything that happens afterward.’

‘Thanks, Sano. Nothing’s going to happen. I’ll be at the house soon. Go see everyone.’ Kenshin gave him a little push and watched as he went down the last of the path to the road. He gave a little wave when Sano turned before starting down the road.

‘So, Saitou, are you going to talk to me or skulk in the bushes all day.’ Kenshin turned and looked off to the side. ‘I assumed you didn’t want Sano here for this.’

‘Hn. The ahou didn’t know I was here. Sad.’ Saitou stepped out and smirked down at the shorter man. ‘All healed now, Battousai?’

Kenshin looked back at the cop. ‘He doesn’t sense chi like you and I do. Did Shadow tell you what I remembered from the warehouse?’

Saitou shrugged. ‘I’m not sure it’ll help much. I’m sure Sanosuke told you that most of the group left Japan not too long after you escaped, once Yukishiro realized you were somewhere he couldn’t get to. I have operatives keeping watch to see if we can determine where his main base is…’ He shrugged again.

Kenshin moved off the path and sat down, leaning against a tree. ‘And did she tell you about our connection?’ He gazed up at the older man. ‘I know I was confused when I got to your place. I still don’t remember much from that time, just flashes… and Sano.’ He sighed. ‘Please leave Sano alone, Saitou. You’re confusing him. And right now, he’s still more concerned about what happened with me and Enishi than anything else. He does, however, like working with the Secret Police.’

Saitou glared down at the smaller man. ‘Why should I? He’s obviously not getting everything he needs from you, the kiss we shared proved that!’

‘No, it just proves that you’re still a really good kisser, just like when you kissed me back then.’ Kenshin rubbed his forehead, the ache increasing with the confrontation. ‘I know that you’re still angry…’

‘Don’t kid yourself, Battousai. If I were still angry about the trick you pulled then, more than the fight we had before would have happened. I just think that Sanosuke should use all of his potential, and move on with his life.’

‘And away from me.’ Kenshin looked up, suddenly fighting a terrible headache. ‘You know nothing, Wolf, absolutely nothing.’

Saitou looked down, startled. Gold eyes gazed back at him. ‘Leave him alone. And the boy. I like sleeping. I’ve been awake and in control enough lately.’ His gaze flickered and then the eyes closed, Saitou realizing that the younger man was asleep.

‘My god, you are seriously…’

‘Rika told you not to do this, Wolf.’ Hiko stood on the trail, an angry glint in his eyes. ‘He’ll sleep a bit and wake up with no memory of that last conversation. Don’t make me angrier with you by pushing any further.’

Saitou pursed his lips and frowned down at the sleeping Kenshin. ‘Go away, Hiko. I’ll bring him down in a while. There are still a couple questions I need to ask.’

Hiko looked at him, frowning. ‘I don’t know that I trust you not to make of this worse. But I’ll give you an hour. Don’t screw it up. And Shadow will have something to say about all of this, too.’ Hiko turned and started down the path, disapproval in his bearing.

Saitou sat down beside Kenshin and sighed. Perhaps he had pushed too hard. He glanced over at the sleeping man and realized there was a pain line between his eyes. He really looked no older than the boy so many years ago. Saitou slowly reached over and began to rub the other’s forehead gently, watching as the line faded and Kenshin’s whole body relaxed. Saitou realized that Kenshin was still as responsive as he had been so long ago. A slight glint appeared in his eyes, this was something to consider.

‘Hmmm, that feels good…’ Slowly, Kenshin woke up and his eyes opened. ‘Saitou, what…’ A frown started to form on his face, making it clear he didn’t remember what had happened.

‘Relax. You obviously haven’t recovered totally from the beating. Perhaps you should have rested another couple of days before making any journeys. Your head better now?’ Saitou leaned back against his tree, relaxing in the sun.

‘Hai. But why…’

Saitou waved a hand. ‘You’re right. Maybe I pushed too hard. But Sano does well in the Secret Police. You might think about working for us also, we could use someone with your experience. I’m going to be transferred at some point to Tokyo and will be working with Sanosuke, although I’m not sure when that will happen. But I’ll give both of you time.’

Kenshin looked startled. ‘No, I don’t think I would like to do that. I like a peaceful life, that I do.’

‘Well, think about it, anyway. We could use you, even in an advisory position. I never said anything about fighting.’ Saitou stood up. ‘Ready to see the hoards of people who have been waiting to see you?’

Saitou reached down with his hand. ‘Stand up, Kenshin. It’s time to go home. I’ll see you in Tokyo, maybe. And for a while, I’ll give both you and Sanosuke some room.’

Kenshin bowed slightly. ‘It would be appreciated, that it would.’

The two turned and headed down the path, watched over by a thoughtful Hiko.


	25. Epilogue

It had been a peaceful couple of months, Kenshin had healed and Sano continued to work for the Secret Police in Tokyo. Kenshin had even been involved a couple of times in an advisory position when Sano had come to him with problems. Rika had sent a note letting everyone know that things were quiet with them and that Hiko had retreated back up his mountain.

‘Well, that’s only to be expected. Rika doesn’t like cities but my Shisho really doesn’t like people.’ Kenshin had finished the laundry and was relaxing in the sun with Sano, who had come back to the dojo for lunch, and a chance to cuddle with his lover.

‘Ch. Not even his own family?’ Sano rubbed Kenshin’s back, he still had the occasional twinge even though his ribs had totally healed and the bruising faded.

Kenshin arched his back and sighed happily as Sano rubbed his hand up and down, finding and relaxing a couple of tight muscles. ‘Oh, he probably sees them every couple of weeks. And the older boys see him when they go up to get more pottery to sell.’ Hiko had gifted them with a very pretty vase which Kaoru had placed in pride by her small shrine in the hall. ‘He is a very private man, that he is. And Rika goes up and spends time with him.’

‘Well, I need to get back to work. I’ll let them know what you thought about this last development. It’s kind of nice to be able to bounce my ideas off of you and have you come up with alternatives.’ Sano grinned as he stood up. ‘Besides, I get paid more this way!’

‘You are so bad, Sano! Go back to work… and is this going to be all night again?’ Kenshin looked up and smiled, content in knowing that Sano was happy doing his job and living at the dojo.

‘Kuso! I forgot about that!’ He leered at the smaller man. ‘Should have done other things instead of eating lunch, hmmm? You’re just as tasty!’

Kenshin blushed. ‘Go to work, Sano! I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Sano leaned down and kissed him, tongues tangling.

‘Oh yeah, you certainly will!’

 

Sano went back down the street, he had been told to meet with an informant not far from the dojo, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to sneak lunch and a few cuddles from Kenshin.

‘Life is good.’

‘But it could be better, ahou.’

Sano spun around, his stomach dropping. ‘Damn, just when everything is going well, you show up!’ Sano’s eyes narrowed. ‘Or are you my “informant”?’

Saitou looked calmly at the younger man, it was obvious that he still was angry from before but also just a little bit curious. ‘Aa, I’ve got some information that needs to get to the Captain and no one else, you were handy for getting it to him.’

Sano shrugged. ‘Fine. Is it oral or written?’

‘Oral. Can you remember…’

‘Please! If you knew anything, then you’d know that I memorize better than I write.’

‘All right, come this way, I’ve got a room where we can sit.’ Saitou turned and started to walk, Sano followed, still uneasy about his intentions.

‘And how is everyone doing? Battousai all healed?’ Saitou casually asked.

‘Ch. Of course, and Rika sent a letter saying everyone was ok there, too.’ Sano wrinkled his nose. ‘I don’t really want to go through anything like that again, especially with Kenshin. Did you know he is doing some advisory work for the Police? He laughed the first time he did it, said you were probably rolling in your grave, ‘cause it was your idea and he was acting on it.’

‘Hn.’

The two walked for awhile longer and Sano was surprised when they finally stopped outside a small house.

‘I thought you said a room?’

‘I want to be comfortable while doing this; I’ve been traveling almost continually since the Yukishiro incident. Come in, look around if you want. I’ll be back in a few minutes.’

Sano swallowed hard but moved into the house. It was small but very nice. He sat down and waited for Saitou to come back. When he did, Sano was surprised to see him dressed casually in a yukata, carrying a tray with tea. One eyebrow quirked at him.

‘I told you I was going to get comfortable, ahou. Drink some tea and relax.’ Saitou sat down and poured them both some tea. Sano drank his slowly, still unsure about the whole situation.

‘So, the message you want me to tell the Captain?’ Sano was determined to keep his time there strictly business.

‘Hn. Relax. We’ll get to that. There are some questions I need to ask you.’

Sano tensed up. Saitou was still looking down at his teacup but he could tell that the younger man was nervous. Saitou smirked. “You should be. You won’t be leaving here until we get some issues resolved, ahou,” he thought to himself.

‘Like what?’ Sano had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that coming here was a bad idea.

‘First, you have to promise that you’ll listen to everything I have to say and give it a fair hearing. No going off half-cocked.’

Sano swallowed. ‘Why should I? You haven’t done anything to make me trust you.’

Saitou just sat and looked at him, his eyes glinting. Sano fidgeted under his gaze, his fingers gripping his teacup tightly.

‘All right. I’ll listen. I’m not promising anything else, though.’

‘Hn. Some questions first. You are enjoying your new job?’

Sano look a little surprised. ‘Yes, actually.’

‘Would you be willing to expand on it?’

‘What do you mean, expand?’ Sano was now totally surprised but interested.

‘We are putting together an elite group, one that will do some traveling to take care of hot spots and situations that the normal police can’t take care of. I think you would be an asset, especially with Himura as an advisor.’

Sano simply sat and looked at the older man. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t this. He chewed his lip, thinking. ‘This would be short notice stuff, and could be long term at times?’

Saitou nodded. ‘Aa. But mostly short trips to wherever the unit would be needed.’

‘I don’t know about Kenshin advising, he would have to be asked directly. I don’t make his decisions. But, yes, I’d consider it.’ A slight grin crossed his face. ‘It could be fun.’

‘So, you haven’t totally grown up, ahou.’

Sano glowered at the older man. ‘Why should I?! There’s a lot of fun to be had in this world, it doesn’t have to always be a grind.’

‘Yare, yare. Don’t get yourself into a snit.’ Saitou leaned back, watching Sano as he framed the next question. ‘I told Shadow and Kenshin that I would wait for a while before I did or said anything else to you.’ Sano’s head jerk up and he stared wide-eyed at the other man. Saitou slowly stood up. ‘I’ve waited about as long as I want to. Have you thought at all about when I kissed you?’

Sano had frozen, trembling before him.

‘I know that you and Himura discussed all of this. I don’t care if you’re still with him.’ Saitou was circling the boy, who just sat there. ‘But I want you. And I’ve pretty much decided that I’m going to have you, one way or another.’ He stood behind Sano, resting his hands on the other’s shoulders, feeling the tremors running through his body.

‘And no one else’s opinion counts, huh.’ Sano wanted to get up and run, but he couldn’t seem to get anything to work, especially with the hands gripping his shoulders, holding him firmly but gently. Those same hands slid slowly up around his throat and then one tipped his chin up so that he was looking at the Wolf upside down. Sano’s throat went dry as he gazed into the predatory golden eyes of the Wolf of Mibu.

‘Oh no, your opinion counts, it counts a great deal. I’m just not sure I care if I hear it or not at this point.’ Saitou moved down until he was directly over Sano’s face, watching as his eyes dilated and as he kissed him, watched as his eyes slid closed. He slowly turned them both until he could pull the other up and tight to his body.

Sano started and tried to move away but then relaxed as Saitou ran his hands up and down his back soothingly.

‘Shh, relax.’ Saitou murmured against his throat, as he slowly nibbled down his neck to the broad shoulders. ‘You are seme to Himura’s uke, aren’t you? Well, that won’t happen here.’ He slowly bent Sano back, nibbling down his chest, pushing his top off of his shoulders. Sano didn’t seem to be able to do anything, his hands clutched the cop’s yukata, a moan rolled from deep within him. Saitou chuckled as he slowly lowered the younger man down to the floor. ‘Oh yes, and it’ll only get better.’

Sano gasped and bucked under Saitou’s weight. ‘No, please, I… can’t… You…’

‘You don’t have to do anything. Just enjoy. As I said, I’m doing this. I’ve waited long enough.’ Saitou slowly stripped the boy of the rest of his clothes, kissing and sucking as he went down his body. Sano was lost in sensation, all he could do was shake as hot lips traveled over his body, clutching at Saitou’s shoulders.

‘Oh, Kami!’ Sano moaned as Saitou took his erection into his mouth, at the same time starting to prepare him. Sano tensed, Kenshin had never wanted to do this with him, he was always happy being uke. Saitou worked into him slowly, not wanting to hurt the younger man. As he felt the boy relax, he slid another oiled finger into him, and then a third.

By then, Sano was totally lost, never had it felt like this, it was so totally different from when he made love with Kenshin, not better, just different. And as that thought strayed into his mind, he tensed and tried to withdraw from everything.

‘Oh, no, ahou, too late. Relax, it’s going to get better…’ Saitou slowly moved back up the younger man’s body, lifting his legs and pulling them up toward his chest. ‘Oh, yes, much better,’ running his hands across his chest.

Sano moaned, the sensations beginning to overwhelm him once again even though he was trying to fight it. As Saitou slowly pushed into him, he cried out and tried to push him away. Saitou looked down into the pain-filled eyes. ‘Shh, it’ll be better soon. Relax, I won’t move until you’re ready.’

Sano whimpered, a few tears running down from his eyes, but found that as he lay there, the pain slowly disappeared and pleasure was taking over. His eyes slowly opened, and his hips raised slightly toward Saitou.

Saitou gazed down into Sano’s eyes. ‘Now? Are you ready?’

Sano could only moan and as the older man began to move over him and in him, gasped and moved with him. Soon, too soon for both of them, Sano came with a yell, spilling over himself and Saitou’s hand, even as Saitou came deep within his body with a deep moan.

Then there was just the sound of two men panting.

‘Kuso. I didn’t…’ Sano was having troubling even talking. Suddenly everything that happened hit him. His eyes flew open and he lay looking up at Saitou, panic stricken. ‘No…’

‘Oh, yes, ahou. Too late. You’re mine now.’ He smirked at the younger man, watching as all the emotions rolled across his face. ‘I don’t care if you still sleep with Himura or not, when we’re working together, you’ll sleep with me, wherever we are.’

Sano pushed at the other man, trying to sit up. ‘Kami, you bastard! Get off me! And just what am I supposed to tell Kenshin?! “Oh, by the way, Saitou raped me and is demanding…”’

Saitou slammed him back down on the floor. ‘Oh no, ahou. You might have started out protesting, but you were participating in the end…’

Sano quietly rolled onto his side, facing away from the other man. He just lay there, his face turned away and his breathing quiet. Saitou looked down at him, his eyes narrowed.

‘Sanosuke, look at me.’

‘Go to hell. You know that Kenshin’s still fragile and you still did this. Just… just leave me alone.’ Sano lay there, how was he going to ever explain any of this to his lover. And if Kenshin didn’t kill him, he just might kill Saitou. What a mess. Sano almost sobbed out loud, and a shudder shook his body.

‘Fool. I think you’ll find that the Battousai will be willing to share…’

‘Oh no, he won’t! That’s the reason we went public in the first place! To keep this sort of thing from happening!’

‘Hn. But that was because a woman was chasing you, right? I think you’ll find that it’s different this time. I’m not asking you to leave him, just share yourself with me.’ Saitou slowly rolled a stubborn Sano over, and looked into his eyes.

Sano blinked, only a few tears had escaped but he still knew he was at a total disadvantage. If only Saitou wasn’t so sexy, looking down at him like that.

‘What if Kenshin objects? What if I say no more?’ Sano couldn’t help his voice from trembling a bit but lay there, looking at the other.

‘I will abide by whatever you decide. But you have to give us a fair chance, just as everyone gave you and Himura a chance.’

Sano swallowed hard. ‘Ok. But if in the end, if I say no, you have to respect that.’

Saitou slowly smiled. ‘I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.’ He reached down, cupping Sano’s face in his hands, stoking his cheekbones. ‘No, not a problem at all,’ as he watched Sano’s pupil’s start to dilate, a dazed look on his face. He slowly leaned down and kissed him, making Sano start and then relax against him, his arms coming up to wrap around Saitou’s shoulders. ‘Not a problem at all…’

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these stories o so long ago on y-gal and live journal and decided to post them here, too.
> 
> And as I said then, the first of these stories is probably never going to be written, it's in my head, but I can't seem to get past the first chapter. So the OC character will just have to be defined by these stories, and nothing more.
> 
> Unless, of course, rereading and posting these push things along. Which would be nice.
> 
> And most of the chapter titles will be self evident...


End file.
